Love Will Thaw
by Sy Itha
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are getting married. That means visiting dignitaries will come to witness their union. Elsa sees the festivities as yet another test of her patience as more nations wish to establish trade agreements with Arrendelle. Merida, the princess from DunBroch, manages to catch her eye during the celebration. Elsa X Merida Elsida [Femslash, yuri, rating may go up]
1. Chapter 1

A wedding. Any ordinary wedding would have Anna bouncing off the walls, but it was her wedding. To Kristoff. Elsa had mentally prepared herself for weeks, but her sister's reaction was beyond anything she could have predicted.

The sun had risen recently. She could not determine how recently, but she guessed it must have just peeked over the horizon. Either way, Anna burst into her room singing at the top of her lungs. For a moment, she pretended she could block it out by pulling a pillow over her head, but Anna picked that up and danced around the room with it a little bit before tossing it into a corner. Elsa groaned and sat up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Anna currently struggled with the latch on her window. Once it was open, a cool morning breeze rolled in.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Her sister kept on singing. She pushed her blankets aside and moved to stand up, but Anna flopped on the bed before that could happen.

"Isn't it beautiful outside?" she asked. "The birds were singing extra pretty today."

"Today has hardly begun," Elsa said. She yawned and lay back down.

"I know! Isn't it cruel? I won't get to see Kristoff all day! Not until the feast tonight. His family won't let me." Anna leaned over her and pouted.

Elsa sighed and rested against the headboard of her bed. She would just have to accept that her job for the day would be keeping Anna occupied, a task she had thought she was done with for the past two years. At twenty years old, Anna should have been able to keep herself entertained. "How are you feeling?" she asked, as if no one had a clue.

"I'm so happy!" Anna exclaimed. "but also nervous. I mean, I have to meet a bunch of dignitaries tonight, and they'll all want to wish me good health, and then what if some other evil prince shows up and tries to seduce and kill you for the thrown? And then Arrendelle will be plunged into eternal winter again and Kristoff and I will have to postpone the wedding in order to-"

"Anna!" Her sister stopped talking, though she still looked tense. "Are you sure you not worried?"

Anna hesitated before admitting, "Maybe."

"What exactly about?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, it's a big deal to get married. I know Kristoff and I are ready, but there's always that fear of the unknown... you know?"

"He's courted you for the last two years. I doubt much mystery remains," Elsa answered with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes Anna worried for nothing. Well, most of the time, actually. Elsa stood up and smoothed out her nightgown. She'd have to decide on a dress for receiving visitors, and then set aside an evening gown for the welcome feast. Anna could help her decide.

Her sister remained on the bed, hands folded in her lap. "Yeah. About that..."

Elsa opened her dresser and began sorting through different gowns. Which one said 'dignified' the best? "About what?" she asked.

"I was wondering, you know, as one sister to another..." Elsa nodded when Anna's voice died. She tossed a gown on the bed. "I was wondering if you had advice concerning – um, concerning wedding nights."

Elsa stopped digging through the gowns. Anna seriously could not be asking her about _that_. "You mean the ceremony? I think you should ask the head of the church before me."

"That's not what I mean!" said Anna. She pushed off the bed and walked over to Elsa. "I need to know what I... what I should do when we're alone together."

Anna's face had turned crimson at the admission, and Elsa's face grew warm as well. She cleared her throat and went back to digging through her selection of clothing. "Why don't you just do what you two normally do? Not that I need to know what that is." She picked up a gown and held it to herself. "How does this look?"

Her sister frowned and picked up a long sleeve. "Too warm for summer," she answered. "And either way, Kristoff and I haven't really done anything, so we can't exactly do what we _normally do_."

Elsa dropped the dress she held. Of all the things she imagined her sister would barge into her room to tell her about this morning, a confession of chastity was not anywhere near the likely scenarios. She must have misunderstood. "Anna, you and Kristoff are both adults and have been together for two years. You have to have done _something_ together... haven't you?"

Anna shook her head. "Oh Elsa, the Bishop said it would not be appropriate-"

"Well, the Bishop says dancing is not appropriate, but we do it anyways, don't we?"

"So have you done it?" Anna asked.

"Excuse me?" said Elsa. She walked over to the bed and began fussing with the first gown she picked out. Anna jumped onto the bed, purposefully pinning the dress under her foot. "Hey, you'll wrinkle it!"

"So you haven't done it either, then." She lifted her foot so that Elsa could tear away the dress.

Elsa smoothed out the wrinkles Anna's foot caused and walked over to the mirror. She held the dress up and studied her figure. At the age of twenty-three, she had done very little in the way of human interaction. "What did you expect?" she asked, glancing back toward Anna. "I lived my life in this room until recently." Until two years ago, she feared that touching a person might kill them. Even now, she worried about what might happen if she were intimate with one... not that she desired anyone to be intimate with.

"But no one ever tempted you, Elsa?" Anna jumped down from the bed. She walked over to the mirror. "You can't say you haven't fallen for someone ever."

Elsa met her sister's gaze in the reflection. "I haven't."

Anna frowned. "Well, that's disappointing."

"Not all of us need a lover to be happy," Elsa said. She turned from the mirror and went to her desk. She would have to decide on accompanying jewelry for the evening. "In my case, it might be an advantage to go without one." She picked up a silver necklace set with sapphires and held it up to her neck. Anna joined her and nodded.

"Wear that one. And you had better not be avoiding people because of your powers again."

Elsa tried to not look surprised, but she avoided Anna's gaze in favor of fastening the necklace. "Don't be silly. I just... haven't found anyone that interesting." And she really had not. Even though her fear of harming any potential lover still lingered, Elsa had not felt a pull of attraction to anyone.

"Well, there will be a lot of visitors for the wedding. Maybe you'll meet someone!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes, because we've had such success with suitors met at parties."

"Oh, they can't all be evil," Anna said. "Hey! Maybe Kristoff's family can find you someone nice! He's always going on about how they're the love experts." Before Elsa could protest the offer, Anna had opened her bedroom door. "I'll see you later today!" she called, then shut the door behind her, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

With a heavy sigh, Elsa disrobed and brought the dress she had picked out back over to the mirror. It would be better to appear somewhat normal at the opening ceremonies. Not all of their visitors would be comfortable with the idea of Elsa's powers. The last thing she needed during her sister's wedding was a political incident. She held the dress up one more time and paused. The pastel blue complimented her natural skin color well, and the trim would hug her form nicely. She smiled as she slipped into the dress. Even if she was not interested in anything more, she did not mind the idea of turning a few heads that day.

Scene Break

"Don't slouch, Merida."

The young redhead rolled her eyes and readjusted her position in the carriage. She had wanted to ride a horse to the palace, but her mother insisted that they take a coach. A stuffy, overheated, noisy, crowded coach. "Yes, mother," Merida muttered. Even though she found herself mildly annoyed at the comment, she could see her mother's reasoning behind it. They were visiting a foreign land in the interest of establishing trade. To make matters more difficult, Arrendelle appeared far more civilized than any village in DunBroch.

"Thank you for accompanying me, lass. Your father would have been a might bit too rough for this kingdom."

Merida glanced out the window and observed yet another row of stone houses expertly built. "And so you decided I would fit in?"

Her mother smiled and shook her head. "You have more grace than you think. And besides, you are nearly the same age as the nation's queen. It would do you well to form a diplomatic relationship with her."

"Not another play date, mum," Merida said. Year after year, she found herself coaxed into attending the latest gathering of nobility, usually with plenty of people her age in attendance. Merida suspected her mother of attempting to play matchmaker the first two times when some princes followed her around like lost puppies.

"I just want you to be ready to take over, Merida, and the first step toward leading a kingdom well is talking with the neighboring rulers."

"Is that what I'm supposed to do at some lass's wedding?" Merida teased.

They both laughed softly. Despite the barbed nature of most of their conversations, Merida and her mother had reached an understanding over the years. "I promise, Merida, I did no such meddling this time. Whoever you decide to share your life with will have to be chosen by you."

Merida nodded and slouched back down in her seat. She could see the castle in the distance. "Thank you, mum." Her mother did not necessarily know exactly why Merida had avoided marriage like a plague. When she was a teenager, it was easy to say she was not ready for the commitment; but as an adult, there was the serious problem that she had yet to find a man of nobility attractive... or any man, for that matter. Merida did not plan to tell her mother about that, however. She had enough to worry about without reassessing her daughter's strangeness.

Scene Break

Elsa waited patiently alongside Anna and Kristoff as they greeted the arriving nobility. Thankfully, the castle was large enough to house all their visitors, but Elsa did not know if she would enjoy having an overcrowded palace filled with royalty. There was something attractive about seclusion.

She nodded politely and said, "Welcome to Arrendelle," every time her doorman introduced a king or duchess. The person would then bow and hand off a small present to Anna and Kristoff along with words of congratulations. Elsa was sure only half the people in attendance truly were thrilled to be in attendance of the wedding. The rest were there on business.

"Announcing from the northwestern kingdom of DunBroch, Queen Elinor and her daughter, Princess Merida."

Elsa bowed her head. "Welcome to Arrendelle," she said. When she looked up, her eyes lingered on the young woman with fiery red hair. Her gaze started at the curve of her hips, then up to her torso and slender neck before settling on her heart-shaped face. She blinked and then realized she still needed to formally greet the queen. "Your Majesty," she said, turning to the older woman.

Elinor smiled down at her. "Queen Elsa, it's an honor to meet you." She then turned to greet Anna, but the daughter's attention remained focused on Elsa. She offered a smile, not knowing what else to do.

Merida smiled back and ran a hand through the curly locks in an attempt to smooth them down, but it didn't help. "Your kingdom is lovely," she said, her voice steeped in an accent very different from the other dignitaries. "Me mum said it was something special, but I did not believe her until today."

"I am glad your trip has been pleasant thus far," Elsa said. She blinked and, for a moment, struggled to remember what she wanted to say. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Merida."

"Not half as pleasurable as meetin' you," said Merida. She offered another smile and her and her mother stepped inside the palace. Elsa had to force herself not to stare after the young woman. She still had guests to greet. Something about Merida had caught her eye, however. Perhaps it was the accent or her outgoing demeanor. Or perhaps Merida was simply an oddity out of most royalty she had met. Hailing from DunBroch, a place Elsa had never visited, made her immediately more interesting.

Yet, as Elsa continued to greet the arriving dignitaries, she focused more on recalling Merida's features rather than pertinent facts about the noble families standing in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Anna and Kristoff's wedding would be the next day, after they had the welcome festivities for everyone. The ceremony was to take place in the courtyard if the good weather held out. That was tomorrow's worry, however. Currently, Elsa had to manage the feast's after-party, and she was getting tired of turning down invitations to dance.

Her sister danced effortlessly with Kristoff in the center of the ballroom. They looked so happy together. It made Elsa smile to see them like that, but it also made her heart ache a little. Supposedly, someone out there could bring her that kind of happiness.

Some movement from the side of the room caught Elsa's eye. She glanced to the left and saw a man approaching her. He was older and not in the best shape, but he seemed intent on speaking to Elsa, probably for a dance. As tactfully as she could, Elsa walked off in the other direction. She headed toward the sofas surrounding a fireplace on the right wall. She recognized a familiar head of unruly curls draped over the low back of a love seat.

Elsa took the opportunity and strode over to where Merida sat by the fire. She nodded at the young woman and asked, "How do you do?" Merida almost stood up, but Elsa motioned for her to stay put. "No, don't move. I was actually hoping I could join you."

Merida relaxed and sunk back into her spot. Before Elsa sat down, she noticed something caught in the tangle of Merida's hair. "Is that... do you have a twig in your hair?" she asked, squinting.

Merida blushed and reached both hands into the mess of her hair. "Oh, is there? I thought I got them all."

Elsa watched as she struggled to pull it from her hair, but only succeeded in lodging it further in place. "Here." She reached forward and gently pried out the stick, helping Merida work out the knots with slender fingers. She pulled it free and handed it to Merida.

"Thanks." It might have been the fire, but the redhead's face looked flushed.

"How did it get there in the first place?"

"I was playin' with Kristoff's wee cousins. I never seen such cute trolls before. Where I'm from, they're all scary and live under bridges." The more Merida talked, the more her accent stood out. Something about it sounded so hypnotic to Elsa. She almost forgot her reason for approaching Merida. She scanned the room quickly before sitting down, pleased to see the man pursuing her had given up. "Did he go away?" Merida asked. She wound a thick strand of curls around her forefinger.

"Yes, I think so, and... how did you know I was avoiding someone?"

"Oh, it was clear from the way you ran from 'im," Merida said. She let out a small giggle when Elsa's eyes widened and she scanned the room again. "But don't worry. I don't think he was offended. Either way, you're safe now. I won't be askin' you for a dance."

For whatever reason, the statement did not relieve Elsa. She was almost disappointed. "Why is that?" she asked.

"I would have thought that would put you at ease. I meant no offense." Merida grinned. "That wasn't your way of askin' was it?"

"I – I... no. It would not be appropriate." Elsa's cheeks felt warm. She hoped she was not blushing.

"So you _do_ want to dance with me then?" Merida teased.

Elsa had no quick reply ready for this, and so hesitated for several moments before the both of them broke down in laughter. She took a deep breath to compose herself and met Merida's gaze. "I don't really make a habit of dancing," she admitted. "I don't know how."

Merida shifted on the sofa so that she could face Elsa when talking to her. "You'll have to let me teach you one day, then. It's a shame you've never done it."

"If you taught me, though, I would have no excuse to keep unwanted dance partners away."

"I'm sure you'd think of something," Merida replied. She rested her back against the arm of the couch. "After years of turning down dance offers, I've made up a number of ways to scare off the suitors. One time I even faked a dead faint. The poor lad thought he had been too forward with me and put me into shock."

Elsa laughed again. She had a hard time imagining Merida pretending to be unconscious for any period of time. The young woman thrummed with energy. "I'm afraid that's a little too cunning for me. I think the whole kingdom would be in an uproar if I fainted, whether it was faked or not."

Merida nodded. "I'm not surprised. My own people might be more protective of me if I were a gem like you. I think most of them expect me to disappear in the forest one day."

The word 'gem' hung in Elsa's mind. She wanted to ask what Merida meant by it, but she ended up asking, "Do you make a habit of running off into the forest?"

"Just about every day. It's the only way I don't go crazy when I'm confined in that castle. In fact, I might just leave here in a moment to get some fresh air." She seemed as if she wanted to say more, but looked away instead. Now that Elsa observed her more closely, she could see the way Merida fidgeted rather than remain still. The woman had to be losing her mind after traveling all the way to Arrendelle just to be locked up in another castle. An idea came to her.

"Well, I suppose I could show you around the palace grounds if you wanted," she said, trying to play down the excitement in her voice. "But I would have to return quickly. I don't want the guests to think I'm rude."

Merida jumped off the sofa. "Fantastic! This will be much better than avoiding dancing, don't you think?"

Elsa nodded and rose from the sofa as well. "Come on. We'll take the exit through the kitchen. But we should only take a quick stroll through the gardens. Then I need to come back." Even as Elsa said the words, she was not entirely convinced of them. A night out of the palace sounded much more enjoyable. _Besides, I need to get to know this potential trade partner if I am expected to do business with DunBroch._

* * *

Before this night, Anna did not think she could grow tired of dancing. But near ten o'clock, she found herself leaning back in a chair with her feet propped up in Kristoff's lap. He took turns gently massaging the soles of her sore feet, something Anna was extremely grateful for.

"Oh Kristoff, that feels wonderful," she sighed. This was perhaps the fifth time she had told him, but she was so grateful for his assistance that she could not stop herself. He had told her that dancing in heels was a terrible idea. When she kicked them aside, he told her dancing barefoot was even worse, but she did not listen to him and now had to pay for it.

Kristoff shrugged off the compliment and concentrated on his task. "I just want you to be able to walk down the aisle alright tomorrow. I'd offer to have Sven carry you, but he's already the ring bearer."

Anna nodded and waved her hand dismissively. "I know. I know. I'll be fine. Just keep working your magic." She wiggled her toes and he pinched the sole of her foot, causing her to giggle. As soon as Kristoff returned to rubbing her feet, she sighed and sank lower in the chair. It wasn't all bad to sit out from a party. She found that she enjoyed watching the people dance and mingle. She had even watched Elsa sit down and have a conversation with someone. That was an improvement over most parties. Usually she hovered over everyone like a nervous hen. "Do you think we should introduce Elsa to that nice man visiting from the coastal region?"

Kristoff looked around the ballroom and shrugged. "I don't think she'll be interested. Besides, it looks like she's heading out with someone."

Anna yanked her feet from Kristoff's grasp and stood up. "What? Where?"

"Toward the kitchen exit." he pointed at Elsa's retreating figure. She followed the redheaded princess from DunBroch.

Anna frowned. "But she hasn't even danced! Hold on. I'm going to go after and make sure they're not leaving to talk business or anything."

Kristoff called after her, "But your shoes!"

She ignored him and ran barefoot across the ballroom floor, dodging and weaving through the dancing couples. She was about to catch up with the two of them when someone caught hold of her arm. She jerked to a stop, almost falling over. "And where do you think you're going?"

Anna looked down to see Kristoff's mother, Bulda, holding her in place. The troll gave her a stern look and Anna smiled apologetically. "Not now. I need to go after Elsa and make sure she's not ditching the party for work." When Bulda's grip did not lessen, she added, "And I want to introduce her to someone."

Bulda glanced in the direction Elsa went with Merida, smiling as they took the kitchen exit and disappeared from sight. She turned back to Anna and let go of her arm. "Leave her be. I doubt she plans on getting any work done tonight." She laughed, but Anna did not see what was so funny.

"But how does she expect to meet anyone if she's running off in the middle of a party?"

Bulda shushed her and patted her hand. "It's okay, dear. These things have a way of working themselves out. Now why don't you come with me and we can talk about the last of your honeymoon arrangements. I think Kristoff is still trying to sneak Sven along."

Anna groaned and obediently followed Bulda. "Sven already told him he didn't want to go with."

"Don't tell me you're starting to talk to him, too?"

Anna shrugged. "What? Sven is a great conversationalist."

* * *

Once outside, Merida felt much more at ease. She did not know why she had not left sooner. Perhaps she had just been afraid of getting lost in the unknown palace. But the cool nighttime air was much more refreshing than any amount of dancing could be. And Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself as well, which only made her happier.

"The gardens are this way," Elsa said, leading her down an alley. "The flowers should all be in bloom by now. It's really stunning."

Merida nodded and followed her host farther into the palace grounds. She had to admit that Elsa had some sort of charm, something that made Merida want to slow down and have a conversation with her. She could only think of one reason why this was, and it had to do with the freedom Elsa possessed as a ruler of her own kingdom. The young woman was queen without anyone else to share the burden with... well, aside from her sister.

The entrance to the gardens was a simple wooden archway covered in ivy. Elsa led her through and down the cobblestone path until they reached the center. A fountain stood there, the water still in the light of the moon. Bluebells and Irises were in bloom by the hundreds off the path. The deep purples and shades of blue suited the night, and her company, Merida thought.

Elsa strode forward and sat down on one of the benches. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It's lovely," Merida said, glancing back at the young queen. "Truly. We don't have gardens like this at home."

"What is your home like?" asked Elsa.

"Cold." Merida walked over to the bench and sat down next to Elsa. "But beautiful." Her own words alarmed her at times. She did not mean the lilting suggestions she heard every time she opened her mouth, but they were there anyways. Was this not the sort of thing she should be doing with a male suitor? No. She just wanted to be friends with Elsa. The young queen was a role model, easily respectable and likable.

"How so?" asked Elsa, shifting so that she remained more open to Merida.

"Well, it's farther north than your kingdom," she explained. "The weather is warm right now, but not as much as your town. Our winters are longer, too, I'm guessing, because we never have the time to build the kind of shops and homes your town has."

Merida would have continued, but she heard footsteps and glanced toward the garden entrance. A little girl appeared, peeking around the corner as if she did not know what to do. Elsa stood up. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The little girl nodded and stepped inside. "Your Majesty, I want to go ice skating."

Merida almost laughed. Ice skating? In the middle of the summer? _She has quite the imagination_.

Elsa knelt down in front of her. "But aren't you enjoying the party?" she asked. "And besides, I think it's getting a little late, don't you?"

The little girl shook her head. "Everyone is still dancing, and I'm too little to dance, my mom said so, but I'm not too little to ice skate." She looked up at Elsa with such a hopeful stare.

Merida felt bad for the little girl. There was no possible way Elsa could let her ice skate, not in this kind of heat. She was going to intervene and ask if the girl wanted to go horseback riding instead, but Elsa nodded to her and stood up. "I think ice skating is a wonderful idea, actually. I'm much better at it than dancing." The girl cheered and did a little jump. Elsa turned back to Merida with an odd look on her face. Her brow had furrowed and she refused to look Merida in the eye. "I hope you don't mind," she said. "And I hope you don't panic. Though I don't think you will."

"Panic?" What do you mean?" Merida asked.

Elsa shook her head. "You'll see in a minute." She turned to the little girl. "If I'm going to make an ice rink, then you have to help me."

The little girl nodded. "I can do that?" she asked.

Elsa smiled down at her. "Of course you can. All you need to do is take my hand and close your eyes."

Merida smiled as Elsa took the girl's hand. Elsa glanced over her shoulder at her. "Should I close me eyes, too?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I think I have enough magic here." She squeezed the girl's hand. "Are you ready?" The girl nodded. "On the count of three, I want you to think about ice. One... two... three!"

Merida watched and waited. She expected nothing to happen, of course, but the little girl looked so hopeful with her eyes screwed shut in thought. She almost wished an ice rink would appear, just to make her happy.

Then, the air no longer felt heavy with humidity. She breathed in and shivered. A nighttime chill had settled over them. Merida heard the faint crackling of ice splintering. She looked down and saw a layer of ice spreading over the garden walkways. She gasped. Soon, the ice encased the entire garden, except for the flowers. The fountain had even frozen into a beautiful ice sculpture. When the girl opened her eyes, she cheered and let go of Elsa's hand. "Thank you, your Majesty," she said.

Elsa pointed down at the girl's feet and skating blades formed on the soles of her shoes. "There you go," she said. The girl turned slowly on the ice. "You're all set." As the girl cheered and skated off, more children and townsfolk wandered into the garden. Elsa outfitted them all with skates.

Merida stood very still the whole time Elsa worked. The ice was slippery, and Merida felt like she might fall at any moment. No, she would just stay put and wait for Elsa to come to her. The queen finally approached when the last of the people had skates. She turned to Merida and shyly tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She avoided making eye contact and hugged herself.

"So, I doubt you heard about my powers before you came here," Elsa said. Her voice shook.

It took Merida a moment, but she smiled and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. The queen flinched, but then relaxed when Merida did nothing more than give her a reaffirming squeeze and drop her hand. It was obvious that the queen valued her personal space. "No, I didn't know, but the best things in life usually come as a surprise."

Elsa finally allowed her to catch her gaze. Merida liked seeing the smile on her face. "I don't suppose you know how to ice skate, do you?" she asked.

Merida shook her head. "No. I've always been afraid I'd fall through." She remembered looking out at the frozen pond and shivering every time she saw her brothers scramble across it. Something about the delicate surface made her wary.

"Trust me, nowhere to fall here."

Merida grinned. "So I see." She studied Elsa for a moment. "I could let you teach me if you promise to let me teach you to dance on day."

Elsa laughed and waved a hand at Merida's feet. She almost fell over when she suddenly gained four inches in height. Luckily, Elsa reached out and steadied her with a hand. "I suppose I can agree to that."

"I didn't realize you meant now!" Merida said as she tried to find her balance.

Elsa chuckled. "I won't let you fall." Merida held onto Elsa's arms as she slowly shuffled her feet forward. "See, it's easy. You just have to find your balance." Despite Elsa's confidence, Merida's feet slipped out from underneath her and she fell forward. "I've got you!" Elsa said, but Merida had already crashed into her, sending them both careening backward.

"Look out!" Merida yelled. Elsa reached a hand back to brace their fall. Merida closed her eyes, expecting to meet the hard ice, or to at least crush the queen. Instead, she sunk into something soft, warm. Merida realized that they settled into a snow drift and that she was... _Oh dear. _Perhaps if she did not open her eyes, she would not have to acknowledge that her cheek rested on the queen's royal breast.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked. She sounded breathless.

_All right? Am I all right?_ Merida feared her voice may crack if she tried to speak, but nodding would lead to further disaster. Of all the thing to happen, this was the most mortifying._ At least she isn't a bear,_ Merida reminded herself.

"Merida?" Elsa spoke again. Carefully, Merida pushed herself off of Elsa.

"I'm all right." She could feel the flush rising in her cheeks. "Perhaps some wounded pride is all."

"Merida!" Elinor rushed to her daughter's side. Wonderful, her mother had seen. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," said Elsa. Both women carefully got to their feet, brushing off the loose snow.

"Perhaps we should retire for the evening, and save her majesty from any further...incidents?" Elinor arched a disapproving brow at her daughter.

"Mum, we were just – she was showing me how to skate, all right?" Her mother still frowned.

"Please, it was nothing. I was enjoying myself," Elsa interjected. She smiled at Merida. "I just hope I haven't discouraged you from ice skating ever again."

"Oh, I doubt it." Merida smiled back. "But I should let you get back to the party. I'm sure there's a line of men waiting for you by now."

"Probably." Elsa's smile faded slightly.

"Remember," Merida whispered, "a dead faint works every time."

They both laughed, and the sound kept Merida from seeing the knowing look her mother gave them and the slow smile that spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N: **I have a question. What do you think of Merida's accent portrayal in general? I've avoided representing it in dialogue, because if I don't do it right, I won't do it at all, but I can do some research and give a more realistic accent if you want. Your call. Let me know in the comments.

Rejected chapter ideas – a mythical snow/ice dragon, "royal cleavage", the line 'if this is wrong, then I don't want to be right', a tawdry romance, motor-boating Elsa, leg spreading, and distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

After trying to style Anna's hair for the third time, Elsa was ready to freeze her sister's feet to the floor. Between trying to stand up and grab something and trying to follow after people talking to her, Anna's hair still looked like it had when she got out of bed.

"Hold still, Anna!" she chided.

Bulda filed Anna's nails with her index finger. The rock grip ensured that Anna did not ruin the task. "Honey, if you're going to fidget like that I'll call some of Kristoff's cousins in here to hold you down."

"Which is better than what I had in mind," Elsa admitted. She pulled Anna's hair up into a twist again and started the braiding process once more.

"Ugh! You don't understand!" Anna sighed dramatically. "I've been waiting so long for this. It's like tiny ducks are flapping around in my stomach – or maybe little frogs jumping." She half turned in her chair to face Elsa, causing the twist to fall again.

"Anna! At this rate we'll just have to leave your hair down." Elsa put aside the brush and placed her hands on her hips.

"Elsa I haven't seen Kristoff in a whole _day_." Anna pouted. After receiving a severe glare from Elsa, she finally settled back into place. She folded her arms and said, "Do what you must."

Elsa picked up the brush and started over. "Thank you. And you have the rest of your life to spend with your 'valiant, pungent reindeer king.' A few more hours won't hurt." Elsa and Bulda both laughed as Anna frowned at them.

"Prince," she corrected. "He'd have to marry _you_ to be a king."

"Which would never happen. He loves you too much." Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna blushed and turned to face the mirror, allowing Elsa to begin braiding her hair once more.

"But when you do get married, whoever you choose will be king, right?" Anna asked.

Elsa faltered slightly as she brushed. "I suppose, but I don't really see that happening any time soon." _Or ever_, she thought.

"Well not today, or next week even." Elsa smiled at Anna's clarification. It was an improvement over one day. "But maybe, like, a year from now, right? Oh, maybe I can introduce you to the nice man I met from the coastal region!"

"Speaking of, did you have a nice time at the party last night, dearie?" Bulda interrupted. She had switched hands and raised a brow at Anna. Elsa smiled, grateful for the topic change.

"I danced so much!" Anna almost leapt out of her chair again, but Elsa kept her in place with a firm hand on the shoulder. Anna smirked and settled back in the chair. "And… I got to meet so many interesting people, like the prince from the coast-"

"What about you, Elsa, honey? Did you meet anyone interesting?"

Elsa studied the troll cautiously. There was a twinkle in Bulda's eye she did not quite trust. "It was a very pleasant evening, despite my numerous dance requests." She smiled as she remembered her walk with Merida. "I might have even made a new friend."

"A friend, or a _friend_?" Anna caught Elsa's gaze in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just a friend." Elsa tightened the last part of the braid and Anna yelped. Elsa tried to hide her satisfied look. "Princess Merida of DunBroch, actually."

"The one with the crazy hair?" Anna asked. She reached up to help adjust her own hair as Elsa put the final touches on it.

"It's not crazy," said Elsa. Her hands stilled as she remembered their night together. "And she was excellent company, actually. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed talking to someone my age." She sighed and folded her hands on top of Anna's hair. "And we had the best time ice skating…" For a moment, Elsa allowed herself to get lost in her memory. Merida had been so embarrassed when they fell, but Elsa found it endearing.

The sound of Bulda clearing her throat startled Elsa out of her thoughts. "Oh!" She lifted her hands off Anna. "I think that should do it. Go get into place. I'll meet you when it's time for the ceremony to start."

Okay!" Anna jumped from the chair and ran out the room.

"Be careful!" Elsa called, but Anna was already out of sight. She laughed and shook her head as she started putting away the leftover supplies from their preparations. As she bent to pick up a loose coil of ribbon, she caught Bulda staring at her. She stood and placed the ribbon on a table. "What?" she asked.

"Where were you, just a moment ago?" Bulda asked.

Elsa turned away and pretended to straighten the bottles of perfume. "I don't think I understand. I was here, wasn't I?"

"Mmhmm, your body was, but where did your mind go off to?" The look Bulda gave her was stern, but Elsa saw a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Nowhere," she said dismissively. She could have sworn everyone was out to set her up with someone. Was it too much to want a little peace? "My thoughts were right here."

Bulda nodded. "Of course." While Elsa still pretended to remain busy, Bulda stood there and watched. Finally, she stepped forward and grabbed Elsa's hand. "Sweetheart, we're going to miss the ceremony if we don't get going."

Elsa set down a mirror she had been re-shelving. "The wedding. Right. I'm sorry, Bulda."

The troll rolled her eyes as she led Elsa out of the room. "Please, we're minutes away from Anna and Kristoff's wedding. You can call me 'mom'." The word struck a chord in Elsa's heart. They both stopped before turning down the hall to meet Anna. "Look." Bulda tugged on her arm so that she knelt in front of her. "Cliff and I will never replace your parents, but we care about you and Anna."

"I know you do, Bulda, it's very sweet of-"

The troll shushed her and continued. "I just want you to know we are here for you. No matter what troubles you face, you can come talk to me, and it seems like your sister is not going to ease up on the love subject any time soon. But… come see me if Anna is pestering you too much. I've been told I'm somewhat of a love expert." Bulda gave her a warm smile, one that said she knew Elsa was avoiding something. She then sighed and gestured down the hall. "Come on. I hear there's a wedding today."

* * *

Merida sat toward the back with her mother. The weather had started out sunny, but clouds had recently formed overhead, cooling the sweltering day. The courtyard had been transformed overnight. Rows of benches crowded the space and townsfolk flooded the back, filling up any remaining standing room. Flower wreaths hung from the end of every bench and white ribbon had been draped along the castle walls. She had to admit, it looked like it would be a lovely ceremony.

Merida glanced around at the groom's family, the beautifully constructed wooden pagoda up front, and the priest who stood in it, wearing the most decorous robes she had ever seen. All the while, Elinor sighed and smiled, probably envisioning ceremonies for her own children one day. "Isn't this so nice?" she asked. "Much more cordial than the weddings at home."

Merida nodded. "Yes, mum." She had been waiting for this event all day, though not because she wanted to watch the young lovers get married. Instead, she found herself looking forward to the continued festivities that night, along with a chance to talk with Queen Elsa again. Perhaps teach her to dance…

"Merida, are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" She sat up straighter, suddenly aware her mother had been addressing her.

"Don't mind me. I was just wondering if you or the boys would want something like this."

Though her mother did not mean anything by it, Merida felt slightly guilty. She crossed her arms and sat a little lower in the seat. The last two days in Arrendelle had only served to confirm worries she had experienced over the years. In DunBroch, she could blame her lonely existence on the lack of interesting people, and the occasional maiden that had caught her eye was purely a fluke driven by her lack of friends.

But whenever she saw Queen Elsa, her stomach would twist in ways she knew it probably never should, at least not for a lady. "I don't think I'll ever want something like this," she admitted.

Elinor's smile faded a little. "I know, lass." She wrapped an arm around Merida's shoulder. "My only hope is you find someone to share your life with, whether that be today or ten years from now." She kissed the top of Merida's head.

"Mum!" She blushed fiercely.

"Oh hush. You're too great of a lady not to be loved. I just pray you don't shut out whichever fool falls for you."

Merida shrugged off her arm. "Oh, stop it. You'll just embarrass yourself."

Elinor laughed and removed her arm. "Parents only embarrass their children, lass." Trumpets sounded to start the ceremony, and Merida sat up. She looked around to see if Elsa had made an appearance, but stopped searching when her mother said, "Hold still." The orchestra started playing and everyone stood.

Kristoff waited at the head of the courtyard with a troll at his side. He looked down the aisle with a smile that Merida could only describe as beaming. She followed his stare and saw Anna and Elsa emerge arm-in-arm from the other end of the courtyard. Anna's hair had been put up in an elegant twist. Her white dress clung to her shoulders and hips before ending in a long train that two other trolls carried for her. She waved nervously at Kristoff as she walked and he waved back.

What caught Merida's attention was the sight of Elsa. She tried to look around Anna to get a better look. Elsa wore an elaborate blue dress with her hair in the same single braid she wore yesterday. She walked with her sister all the way to the altar and then hugged her tightly. She let go and took her place at Anna's side. When Elsa scanned the crowd, Merida could have sworn her gaze stopped on her for a moment, but that could have been wishful thinking.

All through the ceremony Merida's gaze kept wandering back to Elsa. She admired the way the young queen was able to carry herself with such grace. Even now as her sister was about to be married, a single tear was the only outward sign of emotion.

As the couple said their vows, a low rumble sounded from overhead. Elsa's eyes flicked skyward, and Merida followed her gaze. What had been gentle clouds earlier in the day now looked grey and threatening. Thunder sounded again, loud enough for the wedding guests to start shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Just as Kristoff and Anna leaned in for their kiss, the storm broke, at first a drizzle and then a downpour. Anna and Kristoff continued their embrace, oblivious to the panic of the wedding guests scurrying for cover from the summer rainstorm. Merida's mother tugged at her arm, trying to get her inside with the others, but Elsa seemed frozen in place at her sister's side. "Come on, dear."

"I'll be right in, mum. Hold on," Merida said. She moved toward Elsa with some difficulty as the rain began to weigh down her dress. Her usually curly hair now plastered her face and back. She pushed some of the tangled strands out of her face.

"Your Majesty," Merida called. "Come on, don't stand there like you're daft." She grabbed Elsa's wrist and tugged her over to Kristoff and Anna, who were still in each other's arms. "Lovebirds! The sky's weepin' at the beauty of your union, now get inside before you both catch your death."

The newlyweds seemed to snap out of their revere and raced indoors. Merida was right behind them, Elsa in tow. When they finally reached the inner foyer of the castle, they were all thoroughly soaked. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and laughed. They then turned to Elsa and Merida and laughed even harder. Elsa joined in with them.

"Well, I guess everything couldn't be perfect," said Anna. She carefully gathered up the sopping wet train of her gown. It dripped onto the floor. "We should probably let everyone change into dry clothes before the reception."

Kristoff nodded and shook out his hair. "I'll meet you all in the ballroom?" he asked.

Anna nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Sure thing, my prince." Kristoff blushed before stumbling of toward the nearest hallway. "Your room is the other way, sweetheart."

He turned around and started down another hall. "Yeah, I knew that! I'll see you in a minute."

Anna watched him go before turning back to Elsa. She gave her sister a hug. "Thanks for being here," she said, then let go and headed off in the direction of her own room, leaving Merida standing alone with Elsa. All day, she had been considering ways to spend more time with the queen, but now that she actually had a moment with her, she had no idea what to do.

* * *

"Um, thanks for taking me inside," Elsa said nervously. She tucked back a wet strand of blonde hair into place.

Merida blinked and seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Oh, it was nothing. You sort of looked like you needed help shooing your sister indoors."

Elsa nodded and gestured toward a hall. "Is your room this way? You could walk with me." They set off together.

"It won't actually do me any good to go back to my room," Merida said. She gathered up her hair and rung it out on the tiled floor. Elsa giggled softly. "I… sort of ruined all my dresses playing with the wee trolls."

"_All_ of them?" Elsa asked.

"I don't have that many to begin with. I seem to make a habit out of ruining the nice ones," Merida admitted. "It started out all right. They were just happy to have me chase them about. Then, one leaped on me. Do you know those little devils are _heavy_?"

Elsa laughed. She could not remember laughing around anyone else so freely aside from her sister. "So they ruined one dress, but what happened to the others?" Elsa gestured for Merida to follow her as they headed up the stairs.

Merida stopped at the bottom step. "This isn't the way to my room."

Elsa smiled. "My room is this way. I should have something that will fit you. Now, continue with your story." Elsa listened intently as Merida described a rather disastrous game of hide and seek with the younger trolls. But as she continued, Elsa could hardly focus on Merida's words. When she spoke her whole body seemed to speak with her. She made animated gestures with her hands, would hunch over to imitate the trolls, and when she laughed she threw her head back and gave a full, hearty laugh. A spark of longing burned somewhere in her chest, rekindling a long buried desire for the kind of freedom Merida often portrayed.

"…and then the little bugger-" Merida stopped mid sentence. "Are you alright? You look a bit sad."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I let my mind wander." Elsa chided herself for not paying better attention.

"I know you've got a lot going on, what with the wedding and all, but aside from my parents I don't know of a couple more suited for each other than your sister and her husband." Merdia said. She placed a tentative hand on Elsa's shoulder. The young queen glanced at her with a quick smile before stepping out of Merida's reach.

"Thank you, though I'd never worry about them," she said.

"Isn't that why you seemed a little lost when the rain started?" Merida asked. Elsa opened her mouth to deny it, but instead took a breath and began again.

"It was just a little jarring to see them so happy and have the realization that… that kind of happiness may never be in my future."

"Elsa…" Merida seemed to search for words, but Elsa dismissed the concern with a wave of her hand.

"Never mind about that, Merida." They stopped in front of a door. "This is my room." She hesitated before opening the door. No one aside from castle staff or her family had ever seen her room. Elsa turned the knob and stood aside, allowing Merida to enter. She did not know if this was even proper decorum. Supposedly, women were supposed to invite friends to their rooms. They were supposed to gossip or discuss politics, or giggle about what everyone else wore, though Elsa did not want to discuss any of those with Merida. She wanted to talk about things that mattered.

Merida stepped into the room and looked around quietly. She smiled and turned back to Elsa. "You're not one for messes, are you?"

Elsa flushed and shook her head. "The staff never has had much to tidy up much. Well, when I was younger they would have to mop up all the puddles whenever my ice melted."

"So, you've had magic your whole life?" Merida asked. Her gaze drifted over the portraits, pausing on Elsa's parents.

"Ever since I can remember." Elsa walked over to her wardrobe and began glancing through dresses. "Is there a specific color you prefer?"

"Something dark to hide stains," Merida replied.

Elsa arched a brow. "Do you plan on ruining my dress too?"

Startled, Merida turned around. "N-no! I just meant-" She relaxed when Elsa smiled. "You were joking."

Elsa nodded and pulled out a deep blue dress. She rubbed the cloth between her fingers, enjoying the velvet texture. Merida would look nice in it. "Try this on." She held it up. "It will bring out your eyes."

A faint blush spread across Merida's cheeks. She took the dress and looked around as if she did not know what to do. Elsa worried for a moment that she had done something wrong, then Merida said, "Should I…I mean is there a dressing screen or-"

"Oh!" It had not occurred to her that Merida would need a place to change. "I'll just – that is, I can wait in the hall until you're finished. Unless you need help? I could–" _help you_ "–send someone to help with the ties."

"It is a bit different than mine, but I think I can manage."

"Good." _She's a grown woman. Of course she knows how to put on a dress. _"I'll be in the hall if you need anything." Elsa tried not to hurry from the room, but she felt Merida probably wanted her privacy. Once in the hall, she shut the door and leaned against it. _Where on earth did that come from?_ When she was growing up, Elsa had been taught proper manners for ladies of the court, and she knew that offering to help someone into their dress was not part of that. Servants did that. Maids did that. _It's because we're friends_, she thought. _Just friends._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your lovely feedback. If you enjoy this, have a thought on the writing, or just want to comment, leave a _review_. We love reading them. FYI, this has evolved into a joint project between the real Sy Itha and Michelle Magly. Yes, Sy is alive for those of you who miss her FictionPress publications.

Rejected chapter ideas: naked Merida, sexy archery shooting, the line "not usually" after "not one for messes", various descriptions of dresses that were not time-period appropriate, wrought iron, a delayed wedding, an indoor wedding, and a fully sunny wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Merida twisted slightly, allowing the fabric to swish around her ankles. It wasn't a perfect cut, but she had to admit she looked beautiful. She wished there was some way to prevent her hair from becoming frizzy as it dried, but there was no use trying. Merida bit her lip._ Why does it matter how I look anyway? _Even though she asked herself that, Merida knew the answer. She wanted back the Elsa from the previous night, the one that had laughed and talked with her so easily.

She remembered the haunted look in Elsa's eyes, the way she looked so lost during the end of the wedding, and how it was a look she had seen before in her own reflection. As much as she tried to ignore it, Merida desperately wanted to chase those shadows from Elsa's eyes. She shook her head to clear it and then strode to the door, pulling it open.

"I don't suppose you have any slippers to match the dress?" Merida asked. For a moment Elsa didn't respond. She stared at Merida, mouth half-open as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. "Elsa?" Merida took a step forward. Elsa seemed to snap out of her trance. She cleared her throat.

"Slippers! Slippers for feet." She nodded and stepped around Merida into the room. After a moment, she returned with a pair of matching shoes.

"If you don't mind waiting for me to change, we can walk back to the reception together. It will just be a bit."

"Of course." Merida beamed at the thought of more time with Elsa. She had stopped worrying about her feelings toward the queen. She was going to leave Arrendelle in a matter of days anyway, and then she would not have to see Elsa ever again. Somehow, the thought did not comfort her as much as it should have.

Almost as soon as she had entered the room, Elsa emerged once more, wearing a sparkling blue dress. Merida's eyes widened when she noticed the slit running up the skirt and the flash of Elsa's bare leg.

Elsa gave a tentative smile. "What do you think?" she asked.

With some effort, Merida managed to speak. "You look…absolutely fantastic."

Elsa's smile widened. "You think so?"

Merida nodded. "Aye. You're going to have a real problem keeping all those suitors away."

"But I can't dance, remember?" Elsa teased.

An idea struck Merida. "Well, you did teach me to skate. Why don't we have a little lesson?" She grinned at Elsa's startled expression.

"Now?" Elsa glanced down the hall, possibly looking for a way out. "But I – the reception, and everyone will be waiting for us."

"Oh, I think they're too busy fawning over the new couple." Merida nodded down the hall. "I know of an excellent room. I hid from the trolls there yesterday." When Elsa still looked unsure, Merida added, "Look, if you'd rather get back to the party, I understand, and you don't have to dance with me if you really don't want-"

"But I do!" Elsa cut her off. "I want to, I mean. I did promise, after all."

"Come on, this way." Merida led her down a series of halls to an empty parlor room. "There's enough room here to teach you the basics, I think." The storm had yet to move on, leaving the room in darkness. Merida found a match and lit a few of the oil lamps. The soft glow of firelight only made Elsa's dress shimmer even more. While Merida worked, Elsa stood in the center of the room. Every time Merida glanced back at her, Elsa looked at the floor.

"I… I'd like to apologize in advance if I step on your feet," she said.

Merida grinned and shook out the match. "Ah, but I'm wearing your shoes so you'll only ruin your own footwear." She returned to the middle of the room.

Elsa laughed. "I was more concerned for the feet inside them." A faint flush appeared on her cheeks. Whether it was the candlelight or something else, Merida could not guess.

Merida cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "No more stalling, now. Stand here in front of me." She extended a hand in invitation. Elsa moved within touching distance of her. "Now, I'm leading, so my hand goes here." Merida hesitated, waited for Elsa to nod, then placed her right hand on Elsa's back. The chill of the dress surprised Merida. _Is her dress made from ice? _"And your left hand rests on top. Then I take your other hand, like this." She cupped Elsa's right hand with her left.

"I've seen Anna and Kristoff dance like this," Elsa said.

"It's pretty common for, um, couples." Merida felt her face flush. "Now, I take a step forward with my left foot, and you step back." Elsa took too large of a step, making her waver slightly. Merida tightened her grip on Elsa's back to steady her, inadvertently pulling her a step closer.

Elsa flushed "Sorry."

"It's okay." Merida adjusted her hands to hold Elsa more firmly. "Let's try again. Step back, good. Now we're going to step to the side, good. Now step together." For a few moments they moved together awkwardly. Elsa stared at the floor, intently watching their steps.

"Don't look down at your feet," Merida said. Elsa met her gaze. "Where am I supposed to look?"

"At the dashing person in front of you." Merida teased. Her heart pounded, and she could hardly believe Elsa stood there with her, dancing. Every time she doubted herself, she would feel the warm grasp of Elsa's hand in hers. For a woman with magical powers over ice, Elsa had very warm hands.

"Are you to fill in for my prince, too?"

Even though she meant it as a joke, Merida could not help feel a little wounded by the remark. "Nae, I'm better than that lot," she said. Merida raised their clasped hands briefly. "After all, I did convince you to dance with me, and you haven't pretended to faint yet, so I'm taking that as a good sign." Merida felt a blush rising in her cheeks. _What are you doing? Oh, just flirting with the Queen of Arrendelle_. The sarcastic, self-deprecating thought could not lower Merida's sprits. Elsa laughed softly, and they continued to dance and relaxed into a natural rhythm.

* * *

"This is very nice, actually," said Elsa. They had been dancing for several minutes without too many fumbles. She squeezed Merida's arm. "You're an excellent teacher."

"I'm only as good as my student." Merida guided her into a turn. "It's a shock you never danced before this."

"I refused instruction when I was younger," said Elsa. She followed Merida through a series of turns with only a slight stumble every now and then. Merida waited patiently for her to regain her footing. They had no music to dance to, and so no rhythm to keep but their own. "For a long time, I feared I would hurt anyone I touched."

Merida nodded. "Was it your powers?"

"Yes." Elsa sighed and relaxed her grip. She had never really discussed this with anyone, but Merida made her want to talk about it. "I used to not have any control. I did not want to cause unnecessary harm so I… locked myself away."

They kept moving, though they took smaller, less concentrated steps. "You must have been lonely, growing up."

"I was. I even shut out Anna until about two years ago." Elsa's smile fell. She had never had a friend aside from Anna, and Elsa had pushed her away when they were young. "I passed up so many opportunities, so many friends."

Merida swallowed and shook a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Well, you've got me, now."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, you're becoming an excellent friend, Merida." She really enjoyed the redhead's company. The more time they spent together, the more light-hearted Elsa felt. Her body was filled with a nervous energy. Anna often described it as ducks, frogs and other small creatures. "And Anna's been so good, too. She's so… free, and open, and honest, and caring. I sometimes wonder if I could ever be like that."

"Like what? A flighty maiden?" Their footsteps slowed and their hands lowered, bringing their bodies closer together.

"No. Just… trusting and so – so sure of herself." Elsa searched for the right words. It was not that she wanted to be like Anna. She just wanted her sister's social grace. "I get a little jealous sometimes. She's everything a young woman should be. Fellow monarchs and dignitaries are often more charmed by her than me."

"I happen to like you the way you are," Merida said. They came to a stop. Elsa glanced down between them and realized they only had a few inches of space. She could feel the heat radiating from Merida. She met the redhead's soft blue gaze.

"You do?" It was all Elsa could think to say. The pounding of her heart muffled thoughts that normally clamored loudly in her head.

"Aye."

Merida was about to say more, but someone else interrupted by clearing her throat. "As much as I hate to break this up–" Anna stood in the doorway, gesturing vaguely to the two of them. "–Merida, your mother is looking for you, and she's kind of scary."

Merida groaned and took a step back from Elsa. While her hand dropped from Elsa's waist, their other hands still clasped one another. "Of course she's tearin' apart the castle. Never mind I'm a grown woman." She gave Elsa a sad smile. "Perhaps we'll finish this another time?"

Elsa nodded and their hands unclasped. Her skin still tingled where Merida had been touching her. "Perhaps," she repeated.

Merida grinned and backed away toward the door. "Great. I'll see you at the party." She then stepped past Anna and disappeared down the hall, leaving the two sisters alone.

Elsa sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt much colder, suddenly. She caught Anna looking at her with a furrowed brow. "What?" she asked.

Anna stepped into the room. "So, what was all _that_ about?" She made the same gesture from before.

Elsa looked down at herself, confused. "What was what about?"

"That!" Anna gestured to Elsa and the empty space where Merida had been.

Elsa's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Merida was teaching me how to dance."

Anna nodded and crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. So why was she wearing your dress?"

"Her's got ruined! And besides, I don't understand what the big deal was. You dance all the time."

"But I only dance like _that_ with Kristoff."

Elsa hesitated. She remembered the way Merida had smiled at her when they danced, the way she guided Elsa effortlessly through the form. Which one of them had stepped closer? Which had stopped moving first? Her mind still clung to the memory of Merida touching her, holding her. She… she should not feel for Merida this way at all. What would people say? What would Anna say? _Probably something tactless._ "I don't know what you're implying, Anna, but Merida was just being a kind enough friend to demonstrate the proper dance form to me."

"Are you sure? Because it kind of looked like-"

"Like _what_?" The room grew colder, and Elsa heard the familiar crackle of ice forming at her feet.

Anna backed away slowly. Elsa regretted the sad look on her sister's face, but it was the only way to get her to leave the subject. "Like…she was teaching you to dance. Just like you said." Anna turned around. "I'll see you at the party." She left the room, and Elsa wished she could have taken back her words. Anna did not deserve that reaction. Her sister was just curious.

But Elsa did not entirely know what was going on between her and Merida, and whatever Elsa felt was not appropriate for a queen to feel toward a princess. _I am not attracted to her_, she mentally reasoned. _I just need some space. I've never had a friend aside from Anna._ Elsa straightened her clothes and left the room. She would return to the party and spend time with the other guests. It had been rude of her to ignore everyone for Merida.

Elsa took a calming breath and willed away the ice from the room. She walked over to each lamp and extinguished them all before leaving. She walked to the ballroom as slowly as she could. She needed time to prepare herself. When she saw Merida, she would smile and make the necessary small talk before excusing herself to her other guests. Even though she had ruled for just two years, Elsa had earned a reputation as a just and wise monarch. She needed to keep a clear head if she wanted to stay that way. Fawning over one person in particular could ruin the balance she had developed with so many kingdoms.

The ballroom was packed with guests when she arrived. Elsa scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Merida was missing. She strode in, aware of how people naturally stepped aside for her as she worked her way through the crowd. Several stared at her, and Elsa began to regret the choice of dress. She never liked attracting too much attention.

She stopped when she saw Anna talking with Bulda in the corner of the room. Her younger sister glanced over at her briefly before Bulda redirected her gaze. The troll spoke with sweeping gestures while Anna nodded. _What are they talking about?_ Elsa's curiosity won out and she walked over to them. Bulda caught her eye and smiled.

"Hello!" She walked forward and hugged Elsa. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Elsa crouched down and returned the hug. "I only just got here, but we'll see what happens." Both Anna and Bulda nodded. Neither of them continued the conversation, though. They just watched Elsa carefully. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, not at all!" said Bulda, though Anna hesitated. "Your sister and I were just having a little chat, nothing to worry about, thought the night is drawing to a close, and it seems I need to talk to her about-"

Anna blushed. "Boulda! That is _private._"

Elsa giggled, relieved that they had been discussing Anna's problems and not hers. "Bulda is a love expert, Anna. I'll let you two get back to whatever you were discussing." She wandered back toward the center of the room, stopping and chatting with old acquaintances, visiting royalty, and diplomats. Anna had worried her for the moment. If she had said anything to Bulda, she would experience no end of the troll's meddling.

As she visited with the wedding guests, Elsa felt a sense of normalcy return to her. She began to wonder if she had overreacted to the situation, but then she caught sight of Merida.

She tripped, and would have fallen if a waiter had not caught her. "Watch yourself, your Majesty," he said, pushing her back up.

"Thank you." Elsa looked up again and saw Merida smiling at her. She waved and Merida waved back. She desperately wanted to approach Merida and talk with her, but she did not know what to say, especially if Merida asked for another dance. Instead, Elsa turned and talked with more of the party guests. There were more than enough people to distract her for the remainder of the evening. Perhaps the next day she would be able to face Merida.

* * *

It took Merida a few moments, but she was finally able to placate her mother, though she was scolded for taking the dress Queen Elsa had offered her. "Mum, we're grown women!" she had said, but her mother said she should not have ruined her other dresses. They both joined the party, though Merida found herself much more frustrated with the number of people than she had been earlier. She wished she were visiting Arrendelle for any other reason. That way, she might have more opportunities to have an uninterrupted moment with Elsa.

Merida saw her moving around the room, talking to other guests and doing all the things Merida's mother usually did when they entertained company. She seemed to put anyone she talked with at ease, a skill Merida envied. Her blunt nature usually left something to be desired, though her father always insisted it was charming.

She managed to catch Elsa's eye once, and giggled when the queen tripped over her own feet. Merida wanted to go talk to her, but Elsa quickly moved on to address the other wedding guests. _She's not avoiding me, is she?_

Currently, the queen was talking with what appeared to be an older king and his son. The king excused himself to talk to other guests. The prince however, stayed. Merida tried to look away, but found that she didn't like the way the young prince was standing so close to Elsa.

After Elsa excused herself and moved into the crowd to speak to other people, the prince followed her, moving from group to group, hanging just off to the side. _It's none of your business, _she thought._ He's handsome enough, maybe she wants him to be there. _But the expression on Elsa's face was anything but pleased. Merida's temper rose as the prince made obvious attempts at brushing inappropriately against Elsa.

Her fingers dug into her palms and she began pushing her way through the crowd. The prince grabbed her elbow and Elsa turned to him. He said something and she looked away. Merida finally caught her gaze, but she only gave a small, mischievous smile. Then, her eyes fluttered and she swooned into a dramatic faint, collapsing on the floor. For a heartbeat, terror rose in Merida's chest. Then she remembered her advice from the day before and it took all of her composure not to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, we have completed another chapter. Thank you to all our commenters. What do you guys think so far? I'm concerned with the pacing at the moment. How are you holding up with all the teasing?

Rejected Chapter Ideas: Fee Fees, a little black dress, "bitch you fine!", "you wanna hold her! PLEASE HER? Then you got to got to try a little tenderness!", bear skin, bare lead, absolutely flawless, "look me in the eye when we make love".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A servant brought Merida her dress the next day. It actually looked better than when she had put it on yesterday. Even though she had been highly complemented while wearing Elsa's dress, it felt good to have her normal clothing back. She pulled the borrowed dress from the wardrobe. _I should take this back_. The idea was more selfish than thoughtful. Merida wanted an excuse to see her.

Since Elsa's fainting episode, the castle staff had called a doctor and then confined her to her quarters. She was to be on bed rest for the day. Supposedly, Anna and Kristoff would have to come see her to say goodbye before their honeymoon. Even though most of the guests had wanted to see the queen while she was "ill," the staff had not permitted any other visitors.

Merida gathered the dress in her arms and headed through the palace toward the queen's chambers. Before she got there, she heard a now familiar rumbling sound from behind her. She turned to see two trolls rolling down the hall. They stopped in front of her and Merida smiled when she recognized Kristoff's parents.

"Where you heading off to dearie?" Bulda asked.

She lifted up the bundle of clothing. "I was returning this dress back to El – to the queen."

"Is that so?" Cliff asked. He exchanged a look with his wife.

"I think she might be well enough for a visit from you," Bulda said. She nudged her husband. "Cliff and I better come with you. Her maid has been standing guard at her door all day."

"Do you think she won't let me in?" Merida asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Just leave that to Cliff and me." Bulda winked.

The trolls continued down the hallway. Merida followed them back to Elsa's chambers. She saw the maid standing watch like they said. The trolls rolled right up to the maid and under her feet. The woman shrieked and began chasing after the trolls, trying to scold them. Merida seized the opportunity and quietly slipped inside.

She carefully closed the door behind her and turned to find Elsa. The curtains had been drawn, casting the room in muted light. Elsa lay propped up in her bed, asleep, with a long-forgotten book resting on her stomach. Merida paused, taking a moment to study Elsa's features. She looked lovely.

Merida shook her head and walked quietly over to the wardrobe. She decided to set down the dress and leave. There was no need to disturb Elsa, not when she slept so peacefully. Merida managed to tuck the gown back in the wardrobe without causing a single sound. She gently shut the cabinet and turned to leave.

After two steps, her head jerk backwards. Merida bit her lip to stifle a yelp and slowly turned back around. Her hair had gotten caught in the hinges. She muttered an oath and squinted in the dim light to see how the hair had gotten lodged in the wardrobe. First she tried to untangle the hair carefully, tentatively pulling to find how the curls had looped themselves into the metal. As time passed she became frustrated and began to tug at the stubborn strands. She was looking around the room for scissors, when the movement from the bed caught her eye. Elsa appeared to be trembling. She quickly recognized a muffled sound glared. Elsa was laughing.

"How long have you been awake?" Merida asked.

"The entire time." Elsa cracked an eye open. "When I heard the door I thought it was that wretched doctor again so I pretended to sleep."

"Well you could have said something!" Merida tried to walk to Elsa and stopped short when her hair prevented any further movement.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you with that." Elsa slid out of the bed and brought a pair of scissors from her vanity. She clipped the hair as close to the hinges as she could manage and Merida sighed gratefully.

"Thank you." She rubbed the sore spot on her head and smiled at Elsa. "That was a clever trick you pulled at the party last night. I wonder where you learned it from."

Elsa smiled and shrugged. "I haven't the _faintest_ idea."

Merida blinked before the joke registered, then laughed so loud she worried the maid might run in. Elsa covered Merida's mouth to stifle the sound.

"Hush," she muttered while trying to restrain her own laughter. "They'll hear you." Elsa glanced back at the door before sitting back down on the bed. Merida grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bedside. She was too nervous to sit next to Elsa. They both sobered and exchanged shy glances.

Merida cleared her throat. "So, about yesterday." She ran a hand through her hair, sweeping the loose strands back.

"No, let me – I mean, I should apologize."

"You should? Why?"

Elsa folded her hands together and looked down at the covers. "I think I was avoiding you," she said.

"I know. That's why_ I_ wanted to apologize. I was too–" Merida made a vague gesture. "–familiar, yesterday. I should have paid more attention to my mum–"

"No, Merida. I enjoyed our time together. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't understand." Merida had pushed her into dancing in the first place. All morning, she worried she had been too forward.

"When I told you I'd spent my of my life in isolation, it was to protect Anna and everyone else in the castle." Elsa would not meet her gaze. Merida wanted to comfort her somehow, but Elsa seemed distant. "My powers are tied to my emotion and if I can't control my emotions, I can't control my powers."

Merida wanted to ask questions, but for once kept quiet and let Elsa continue.

"When I first became queen, there was an…accident. I froze Arrendelle and… nearly killed Anna." The last words were barely a whisper. "I enjoy being around you Merida. I haven't felt so free in ages. But, that lack of caution could be disastrous. These past few days I've felt…things I don't understand, can't describe, and I don't want to hurt you."

Slowly, Merida got up from the chair and sat beside Elsa, not quite touching. "It if makes you feel any better, I accidentally turned my mum and brothers into bears."

Elsa looked over at her. "I'm serious Merida."

Merida held her gaze. "So am I. I'm not afraid of you, Elsa. From everything you've shown me, you'd never hurt anyone on purpose. But if your powers are tied to emotion, you can't just ignore them. I imagine keeping things inside like that will be worse."

"What do you expect me to do?" Elsa stood up. She began pacing the room. "I'm a queen Merida, I have to think about my kingdom before my own needs. I wouldn't expect you to understand–"

"Now that's not fair!" Merida stood as well. "I have been preparing my whole life to take over _my _kingdom. I understand sacrifice more than you might think."

"Then you must know that this–" she gestured to the space between them, "–needs to stop."

"No." Merida's voice was not as forceful as she would have liked. It was nearly plea. She grabbed Elsa's wrist to stop her from pacing.

"Merida, let go."

"Elsa you need to calm down." Merida glanced down at the frost beginning to spread along the floor.

"This is what I meant!" Elsa tried to tug away again, but Merida stepped with her. She needed to calm down, but Merida did not know how to make that happen.

"I'm not afraid, Elsa. Not of your powers, not of you, not of this." Merida loosened her grip, but did not let go.

"It isn't right Merida. I'm a queen, it isn't proper." Even though Elsa argued with her, she did not move away.

Merida smiled weakly. "To be honest, I've never been one for propriety." Suddenly, she was very aware of how close together they stood. Elsa face was flushed, but it could have been from anger. Merida lifted her hand, wanting desperately to cup Elsa's cheek. When Elsa looked at her, she thought she could see the same yearning in her gaze, but then Elsa stepped away, pulling her hand from Merida's grasp.

"I'm sorry." She crossed her arms. "I want to, Merida, but I can't." When Merida approached her again, Elsa turned away. "I think it's best if you leave."

Merida stopped. The room felt much colder. "As you wish, your Highness." Merida stopped at the door, gave a perfect curtsy, and left. Once out in the hallway, Merida felt the tears threaten, but it wasn't until she reached her room that she allowed them to fall.

* * *

It had been three days since Elsa had last spoken with Merida. Even though the dignitaries had been dining in the great hall each evening, Merida had been noticeably absent. Alone in her room, Elsa found it impossible to keep the redhead from her mind. _I've made the right decision, haven't I?_ She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. _How can I be cold?_ Elsa heard the door handle rattle. She turned, hoping that it might be Merida. To her disappointment, Olaf waddled into the room.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello Olaf, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

He crossed the room and looked up at her. "I thought you looked sad. I wanted to give you a hug." He opened his arms wide. Elsa smiled and knelt down beside him.

"Thank you Olaf, I'd like that." She hugged the snowman and tried to fight back tears. As she hugged him tighter something jabbed into her cheek. Elsa pulled back enough to see the arrow sticking through Olaf's head. She carefully pulled the arrow out.

"Olaf! Someone shot you!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Oh." He reached up to touch the arrow in his face, "yes."

"What happened?" she asked.

"To what?"

Elsa groaned and clapped a hand to her forehead. "Your face."

"My face? What about it?" The snowman stood there with the same vacant expression he usually wore.

Elsa took a deep breath. She could not lose her patience with him. She was responsible for his existence, after all. "Someone shot your face."

"Yes."

"Olaf, who shot you?"

"Oh! Is that what you wanted to know?" He did not even notice Elsa roll her eyes. Or perhaps he did not understand the expression.

"Yes, please tell me who shot you."

"I don't know her name, but she had the biggest, reddest hair!" Olaf raised his twig hand up. "It was like… something big!"

Elsa nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Olaf. That's all I needed to know." Elsa stood and looked out the window, trying to decide what to do. There was no reason for her to seek Merida out. _However, I should probably return the arrow. _Before Elsa could convince herself otherwise, she set off for the archery range at the back of the castle.

She heard Merida before she saw her. The sound of arrows striking a target led Elsa to the end of the range. For a moment Elsa stood and watched. Merida's expression was one of deep concentration. She pulled an arrow from the quiver hanging at her side, slowly drew her bow, and released. Elsa squinted and could hardly see the bull's-eye through the cluster of arrow fletching. Tentatively, she took a step forward. Merida spun around, arrow nocked and pointed directly at Elsa. Elsa stiffened, raising her hands in surrender. Slowly Merida lowered the bow and returned the arrow to the quiver.

"Your Highness, you startled me." Merida curtsied. Somehow, the simple courtly gesture made her heart hurt. Merida wouldn't look at her. Instead, she busied herself with unbuckling her arm guard.

"Merida," Elsa searched for words. "I brought your arrow back." She offered it to Merida. The princess raised a brow and walked forward, taking it from Elsa.

"You didn't have to bring this back." She sheathed it in the quiver. "I suppose I should apologize for shooting your snowman."

"It didn't hurt him," Elsa said, laughing awkwardly. She wished Merida had laughed with her. Instead, the princess stood there and plucked her bowstring. Elsa clasped her hands together, unsure of what else to say.

Merida finally met her gaze. "If that's all, your Majesty, I should get back to my mum." She tried to walk off the field, but Elsa moved in front of her.

"I understand you're upset with me." Merida stopped and put a hand on her hip. She watched Elsa almost expectantly. "And I'm sorry I snapped, but I've been having a hard time with…" she gestured between them again, "this."

Merida snorted. "Do you think it's been easy for me?"

"Of course not. You just seemed so upset when I said no–"

She groaned and tossed her head back. "That's not why I'm upset."

"And so I – what?"

Merida gestured at Elsa with the tip of her bow. "You think I've never been turned down before?" Merida shook her head. "I'm upset at how you're ignoring your feelings. You can stand there and tell me that it's for the good of the kingdom, but I know better. You're scared. There's nothing _wrong_ with being scared! But if you don't face it, if you let it control you like this, you're going to have an even bigger problem." Merida pointed the bow to the ground, which had begun to frost. "And do you want to know something interesting? The only time I've seen your powers act out like this, is when you're afraid."

Elsa stared at the frost quickly spreading along the field and felt a familiar panic rising in her. Merida took a few steps forward and tilted Elsa's chin up, forcing her to meet Merida's gaze. The touch felt so warm against her skin.

"Merida, you shouldn't be this close." Elsa whispered.

"Look," Merida nodded to the grass. Slowly, the frost was starting to recede. "See? It's alright."

Elsa nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't… I'm usually in more control."

Merida lowered her hand when the last of the ice vanished. "I think that might be part of the problem," she said.

Elsa sighed and relaxed her posture. She felt less tense knowing the real reason Merida had been upset. It also touched her that Merida showed such concern. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"I leave tomorrow. You'll never have to see me again, if that's what you want."

That would be easiest, Elsa realized, but she did not want to end whatever friendship they had found. "I don't think I want that," she admitted. Merida gave her a hopeful smile. "Though… I don't know what I want from this, Merida. I don't have friends, and I've certainly never had… anything else. This may end at friendship."

Merida still smiled. "Then I'll count myself lucky for having it." Hesitantly, she reached for Elsa's hand, her eyes asking for permission. Elsa nodded, allowing Merida's fingers to intertwine with her own. Part of her expected some kind of explosion of ice, or snow. Instead, all Elsa felt was warmth.

* * *

**A/N: **Sy here, I just wanted to let you all know that I fought for this hand holding to happen. I fought for _you, _readers. _Somebody_ didn't want them to hold hands, and I'm not one to name names, but I wanted to let you all know I'm on your side.

Rejected Chapter Ideas: dress sniffing, bulbasaur, stripping, a kiss, unchained melody


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A soft knock woke Elsa from her dream. Bleary-eyed, she stumbled to her feet and opened the door, surprised to find Merida standing there nervously. Elsa opened the door further, allowing Merida to enter.

"I didn't want to wake you this early, but I knew there wouldn't be any other time before I left today, and I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to give you this." Merida thrust a small cloth bundle into Elsa's hands, a furious blush spreading across her face. Elsa blinked and carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside the cloth was a small book bound by metal rings. As Elsa looked closer, she noticed there were only three pages.

"It might be because I've just woken up, but I'm not sure what I'm looking at," she said, turning the book open and flipping through the three blank pieces.

"It's a bridged book. It's connected to another one that I have at home."

"Connected? Magically?" Elsa asked.

"Aye. If you write in it, then you can read it in the other book. It's a sight better than waiting weeks for a letter to arrive." Merida continued to stare at the floor. "I… I was going to use it to write with my brothers, but they haven't touched it. I don't think they even know how to write, yet."

As adorable as she found Merida's rambling, Elsa had to put a stop to it. "Merida, is everything alright?"

The princess blushed even harder. "It's – um, you're just not…that is, you're in your nightgown."

Elsa glanced down at the shapeless tunic that fell past her knees. She laughed. "I think my dresses are far more revealing than this."

"It's not the gown itself! It's what the gown…" Merida stopped.

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "What about my nightgown?" she asked, allowing a hint of suggestion to enter her voice. She liked being the confident one, if only for a moment. Merida always seemed so sure of herself. Elsa enjoyed making her blush.

"Oh… just bring the book to a table and I'll show you how it works!" Merida pushed past her and walked over to the desk. She looked out the window and waited for Elsa to join her.

Resisting the temptation to tease even more, Elsa brought the book over to the desk and sat down. "All right. Show me how this works."

Merida reached down and flipped over the cover. "You start by writing on the first page, always. Don't worry about running out of space. It takes care of that." Elsa nodded for Merida to continue. She flipped the other two pages over to the back cover of the book. "When you're done writing, shut it and the letter will send to the other person." Merida pulled the back cover closed. "The next time I open my book, I'll see anything you wrote. Here comes the trick." She picked up the book and flipped it once more so the spine faced the left side. "You have to read it left to right to see anything new." She opened the book again and flipped quickly through the pages, shutting it once more and flipping it over. "If you read the other way–" She left the spine facing the right side. "–you'll only see what's been written before." Merida opened backwards and flipped the pages open. Elsa saw a few sketches and random sentences that made little sense. "I've tested it out a few times. The boys were supposed to respond." Merida shut the book and flipped it the correct way once more.

Elsa stared at the magical device. "You want to keep a correspondence this way?" she asked.

Merida nodded. "It's a sight better than waiting for letters the regular way."

"This is such a rare device, though." Elsa picked up the small book and examined it closely. "Are you sure you wish to leave it here?"

"You're the only one worth talking to outside of DunBroch," Merida said.

Elsa glanced up at her. She did not want to believe her friend was leaving that day. "Merida, I… I'll miss you." She stood and pulled Merida into a hug before she could protest it.

For a moment, Merida stood completely still, then her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her close. "I'll miss you, too. Watch for my letter, first. I don't want one of the boys to try and trick you or anything."

"I will." Elsa pulled them closer. She needed to feel Merida in that moment, to know she existed for the brief time they had known one another. On more than one occasion, she had wondered what it would be like to hold Merida like this. She tangled her fingers in the thick, red hair. The warmth from Merida was almost overwhelming. Elsa inhaled. She wanted to get lost in this moment.

Merida rubbed Elsa's back. "It's all right, only a temporary parting." They finally pulled back from one another. "We've got a lot to discuss in the way of trade, I'm guessing." Merida smiled. "I'll come back with my mum on all her trips."

Elsa returned the smile. "Well, as a future trade partner, I will have to visit DunBroch. I need to inspect the kingdom's goods."

"Haven't you had a good enough look already?" Merida asked. Despite her playful tone, a blush had spread over her face.

"I might need to conduct a more thorough investigation," Elsa teased. She laughed when Merida's face turned crimson and she took a stumbling step backward.

"Well, I… I'm sure we could arrange for that. I – you're always welcome to inspect…" Merida cleared her throat. "I should get back before my mum see's I'm gone."

Elsa nodded, watching Merida slowly back out of the room. "I look forward to receiving your letter," she said.

Merida nodded as she lingered in the doorway. "I'll write you as soon as I'm home," she promised, then shut the door. Elsa turned back to the book. She traced her fingers across the cover. It would be several days, if not more, before Merida would write, and so with a heavy sigh, Elsa began to wait.

* * *

Elsa checked the book every day, though she knew it was unrealistic. Even the summer solstice, a holiday she loved, did little to distract her. Then, one evening in July, she received her first letter.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm home safe and sound. The trip was agonizing. I __hate__ carriages, and I don't know why mum insisted we take one. It was better once we boarded the boat home... It's lovely here right now. I wish I could show you. If I had any drawing ability I'd sketch it for you. The woods around Arrendelle are filled with tall, dark, spiny trees, but here, the woods are so different. There's all different kinds of green, with dozens of different leaves. When the sun hits just right in the evening the whole forest almost looks golden. _

_But here I go babbling about the foliage…how are you? Is Anna back from her honeymoon yet? How are the wee trolls? I never did apologize to the snowman for shooting him. I hope he doesn't hold a grudge. I don't have much more to say other than I wish you were somehow here._

_Merida_

Elsa read the letter three times before she picked up her quill to write a response.

_Dear Merida, _

_I am doing well. Thank you for asking. Anna will be back in a week or so. They did not give me a definitive time. Kristoff's family (the wee trolls) have been visiting more often with his absence. I think they might be trying to cheer me up. And I would not worry about Olaf (the snowman you shot). He has probably completely forgotten the incident._

_And DunBroch sounds beautiful. You will have to promise to show me around when I come visit one day. Sadly, I won't be able to leave until Anna and Kristoff return, at the earliest, and even then I am not certain. Anna is a good girl and means well, but I am not yet comfortable leaving the kingdom entirely in her hands._

_The castle seems so empty, lately. I had gotten used to having people around (and you, I think). I am thankful to have this way of communicating with you. Otherwise, I don't what I would do. Well, I suppose there are daily tasks to attend to, but I can only sign so many papers before that gets tedious… You mentioned brothers, once. How many do you have? Are they old enough to spend time with? What do you do to stay busy? I find myself wondering about small things like this at odd hours._

_Write back soon._

_Elsa_

They exchanged letters every day, gradually learning more about one another. They started out by exchanging small facts, like favorite colors and foods, then moved on to birthdays, favorite books, and childhood stories. Elsa discovered she could not learn enough about Merida. The more they talked, the more she craved the letters each night. When Anna returned, she had to stop herself from rushing up to her room after dinner ended to read whatever Merida had composed for her, though Anna tried her patience on more than one occasion.

One night, Elsa opened the book to find an unusual letter.

_Dearest Elsa,_

_As I write to you, I can feel my heart thudding against my chest. Already I am beginning to question my sanity. I decided that if I am brave enough to face down bears, and my mum, I should have the courage to share this with you. I don't pretend to be a great poet. Both of us know that most of my talent lies with archery. But today, I climbed to the Fire Falls, the ones I told you about? I go there often when I want to clear my head. As I sat on Crone's Tooth, I could only think of you. I hope this doesn't upset you, and that it isn't too forward, but I wrote this for you:_

_They say that only ancient kings_

_are brave enough to drink the fire._

_But the falls are frigid _

_when pit against this ember burning in me._

_No winter could snuff its flame,_

_no summer outshine its warmth._

_Memories of you kindle my heart._

_The heat burns in my face,_

_my hands,_

_my body._

_I ache for your cooling touch. _

_They say that only ancient kings_

_are brave enough to drink the fire._

_Will you drink this fire in me? _

_Yours, _

_Merida_

By the time she finished reading, her cheeks felt much warmer. Elsa read through the poem again. It made her heart race, and a longing had awakened in her that she had not felt before. She wanted to taste the fire that was Merida… whatever that might be. But how did she respond to something like the poem? Elsa picked up her quill and closed the book, opening it again to reveal a blank page.

_Cold has been a solemn sentinel. _

_In winter's darkest nights, _

_frost holds sound in silence._

_In darkness, even dim lights shine brightly,_

_even faint hope will burn._

_As the candle flickers_

_so does the light,_

_fireflies in a summer night,_

_desire in an empty heart._

_That I could fly to such a fire,_

_I would wish on a thousand stars,_

_as they burn across the sky._

_Until then I shall wait,_

_Captive in the dark,_

_to see the light of my firefly again. _

She shut the book as soon as she penned the last line. Her pulse raced, and she flipped the book open again. The pages were blank. How long would she have to wait for Merida's reply? Elsa put away the quill and ink and got up from her desk. She watched the book as she prepared for bed and finally forced herself to lie down in bed and snuff out the candle.

* * *

That night, Elsa dreamed of Merida.

_They stood out on the archery range together. A breeze rolled over the green lawn and cooled Elsa. That was the only peculiar thing. She felt hot, extremely hot, and when Merida smiled at her, the heat was almost unbearable. Merida nodded at her and handed her a bow. _

"_I can't shoot," Elsa said._

"_Don't worry, I'll show you." Elsa nodded and accepted the arrow that Merida gave her. "Aim for that target." Merida pointed down the field._

_Elsa had to squint to see the round bullseye at the end of the field. She stepped into position, raised the bow, and nocked the arrow. "Like this?" she asked, attempting to draw back._

_Merida studied her for a moment and then shook her head. She walked behind Elsa, studying her further. Suddenly, she felt Merida's hands on her hips. The redhead stood close, adjusting her stand. "You need to angle yourself this way." She pushed down on Elsa's hipbones, her fingers splayed out over the fabric of her dress. Elsa felt a pulse of heat run through her body._

_She tried to focus on the target. "Are you sure?" She asked, trying to raise the bow again._

_Merida stepped even closer. Their bodies almost touched. She moved one hand up along Elsa's stomach, pushing inward, and then their bodies did touch. Another pulse raced through Elsa and she shivered. She wanted Merida's hands on her. "I'm sure," the princess said. The voice sounded so near. Elsa could feel Merida's breath on her cheek, against her ear. Merida's hands moved up her sides and over her arms. Her fingers covered Elsa's, readjusting the grip of the bow and string._

_Elsa took a deep breath. The aching pulse had settled between her legs, a building pressure that she needed to release, and Merida would provide that somehow. "Am I ready?" she asked when Merida's hands returned to her hips, holding her steady. She wanted to turn around and meet her gaze. She wanted to do something about this ache, but she remained focused on the target. _

_Merida's lips ghosted over her cheek before she placed a soft kiss on Elsa's neck. "All right," she murmured into her skin. She raised one hand along Elsa's stomach and lowered one to the juncture between Elsa's legs. "Let go."_

Elsa awoke with a start. Sweat covered her body, and she had tangled herself in the sheets. She almost cried out when she realized what had happened. Merida was not there. Merida had not been in Arrendelle for weeks. With a sigh, Elsa leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes again, trying to capture what was lost by her untimely awakening. She wanted to know what Merida would do with her next, wanted to see where those hands would wander.

As much as she tried, however, sleep eluded her. Elsa groaned and turned over in bed. She could still feel the aching pulse between her legs, and it drove her crazy. Finally, she got up from bed and walked over to the book lying on her table. She opened it, half expected to see blank pages. There was ink, however. Just a few lines were scrawled on the page. Elsa leaned over the book and read.

_I'm a wee, glowing insect, then, am I?_

_I nearly cried, reading this... a good cry, don't worry. I don't really know what to say, other than I miss you and that I think you write lovely poems. I'll write more next time._

_Merida__ Your Firefly_

The reply made Elsa smile. She sat down in her chair and sighed, rereading the lines several times before flipping back to the initial poem Merida wrote. When she read it, the familiar, low ache returned. The feeling drove her insane, and she knew the solution to it. She felt too nervous to do anything about _that_, however. She had no idea how Anna and Kristoff had survived until their wedding night.

As if summoned by the thought, Elsa heard a knock on her door followed by Anna's voice. "Hey! Are you still in bed?"

Elsa groaned and flipped the book shut. "What is it?" she called.

Instead of answering, Anna opened the door. "It's almost noon, sleepyhead. What have you been doing in here?" She walked over to where Elsa sat. "Have you been reading?"

Her first impulse was to throw the book in a drawer and lock it away, but that would only raise Anna's suspicions. With a shrug, she picked the book up and placed it in her lap. "Writing, mostly."

"Like a journal?" Anna asked. She looked at the book with new curiosity, but at least she would not ask to read it.

"Just some reflections," Elsa said. She opened a drawer and put it away as if she had grown bored with it. "Is there something you wanted?"

Anna shrugged. "Your company. I haven't seen you in a while."

Elsa got up from the chair. In truth, she wanted to take a moment to compose her reply to Merida, but she really had been neglecting Anna recently. Spending a day with her sister would not hurt, and she could compose a normal letter to Merida that night before she went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally this was going to be the start of a longer chapter, but it was so convoluted I had to break it up into two chapters. I hope you all enjoy what you have here, and you'll get the second half when me and Sy finish it. OH! And I'm on Tumblr now, because of the fan art for Merida and Elsa there... and the _feels_. You can find me at MaglyTumbles. Also, there's a warning that goes with this chapter: We'll be upping the rating to M, soon. Just so you all know. Nothing too graphic, but there will be somewhat explicit scenes later on in this story.

Rejected chapter ideas: babies, Voledmort, sexy times


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It took her several days to mention the dream to Merida, and even when she did, it was only in passing. When Merida wrote back, she asked, _What happened in it? I'd love to know._ Elsa responded with an evasive answer that alluded to an archery lesson. Merida wrote back saying that could not be all, and Elsa responded by stating yes, there was more, but she was embarrassed to describe it.

Merida then wrote, _Fine, I won't tell you about my dream, then._

Elsa wrote back, _You had a dream, too? _ She sat in bed with the book that evening, flipping it open every few minutes to see if Merida had written back.

_I did, but I'm not going to share mine if you won't share yours._

Elsa groaned and shut the book. She needed to think before she went through with this. Merida would want details, and even though it had been days since the dream, she could recall everything with extreme clarity. Taking a calming breath, Elsa opened the book again and began to describe the dream. She hesitated when it came to writing out that Merida had actually kissed her in the dream. It admitted to wanting more from their relationship, though it had been plainly obvious for some time that they both desired more than friendship. Elsa still struggled with figuring out how they would satisfy that need. As the sovereign of her nation, Elsa could not just leave whenever she wanted, and Merida could not abandon her duties either.

In the end, Elsa decided to write every sordid detail. It was better to be honest, and with Merida safely in DunBroch, she saw no risk to admitting the depth of her attraction in this way.

When she finished, she shut the book and waited for the coming reply. She checked it every few minutes or so, but did not see anything new. Part of her worried she had been too direct, but knew this was a ridiculous concern. Merida had written her a poem, a somewhat lustful poem. She tried to stay awake and check the journal for the reply when it came. Instead, she fell asleep with the book closed on her lap.

Elsa slept without dreams, and when she awoke the next morning, she automatically reached for the book and opened it. When she saw a large script of writing waiting for her, she immediately straightened up and rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes.

_Dearest Elsa,_

_I find I can't describe how wonderful it makes me feel to know that you are dreaming about me. I can imagine how difficult it was to write the dream out in its entirety. As I am sitting her about to do the same, I can hear my heart pounding. Before I begin, I want you to know that I care deeply for you, and that despite my desires... I would always respect any boundaries you might have. _

_It begins with me waking in my room. For once, the castle is quiet, which does not surprise me, as much as it should. Then, the door opens and you walk in, wearing the dress from the day we danced together. I want to stand and hug you, but I cannot move. I'm too... overcome just by the sight of you. My heart beats furiously, and you close the distance, moving to my bed, sitting beside me. _

_I open my mouth to speak but you lean forward and kiss me. I'm shocked at first, but the feel of your lips on mine is so incredible that I lose myself in the sensation. I wrap my arms around you, pulling you closer until you're on top of me. Your hands are everywhere, caressing my face, moving over my breasts, tracing a path downward. I lift my head to catch your lips again, but your mouth moves over my neck instead, kissing and gently biting. _

_My hands tangle in your hair, and then start to roam, desperately wanting to feel your skin against mine, wanting to memorize every part of you. I feel your hand against my thigh, sliding upward, teasing me with agonizing slowness..._

_Then I wake, panting and flushed, wishing I could have just a few more moments before the rooster crows._

_I can't believe I just wrote all this. It feels crazy sometimes. I never thought I would find someone like you. Just... please don't be frightened of this. I like you, Elsa, a lot._

_Your Firefly_

Instead of responding right away, Elsa lay in bed with the book open in front of her. She reread the letter, and then her eyes got to the last sentence, _I like you, Elsa. _Seeing it on the page made her chest feel tight. She had been a fool to ever be afraid of what Merida had to offer her. She had also been ignorant of her own feelings. The aching in her heart told her as much. She felt so much for Merida, more than she could comprehend, and she had once been terrified of it.

She stood on trembling legs after some time and fetched some ink and a quill. She scratched out a response to Merida, a short one admitting that she liked her as well, and that her dream sounded incredible. Elsa wrote more, but she had a hard time focusing through the clamor of emotions in her mind. Eventually, she shut the book and allowed the note to be gone. She had to prepare for the day and her duties, anyways.

But when she returned that night, no response waited for her in the book. Elsa stayed up for another hour, checking the pages every now and then to make sure she had not missed a response. She fell asleep before one came, and in the morning the pages were still blank. Elsa doubted herself for a moment and wondered if Merida had decided she could not reciprocate her feelings, but that did not make sense. Merida had always been so open with her.

The other, and more likely, alternative was that something had happened to prevent Merida from writing back. Elsa tried to push the worry from her mind and went about her day as best she could. She retreated to her room early, but no note waited in the book for her, and no note came that night or the following morning.

By the third evening after no reply, Elsa opened the book and wrote, _Are you all right? I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds before. _Two more days went by and Elsa started to seriously worry. She envisioned many scenarios that would prevent Merida from writing, all of them ending with the princess dead, gravely wounded, or imprisoned.

Elsa started to lose focus in her daily tasks. She knew everyone noticed her change in mood, but nobody said anything. Even Anna, who always made an effort to see Elsa smile, did not push the subject when asked to drop it. After seven days of hearing nothing from Merida, she wrote, _I'm worried about you, _though she knew it would not help.

Ten days after, Elsa found herself pacing her room. The air was chilled, and an occasional frost would build in her wake. She had no more meetings for the day, no more tasks to see to, and she was going to lose her mind. She looked outside. It was a sunny, gorgeous day. Anna and Kristoff had gone swimming down at the beach, but not before Anna had invited her to join them. She had expected more of a fight when she declined, but Anna must have sensed her bad mood.

Truthfully, Elsa was on the verge of tears. She needed to talk to someone, but there was no one.

Elsa stopped pacing. _No, there is someone._ She grabbed a cloak and tucked the book into an inner fold. She left the castle and went directly to the stables, fetching a horse to ride into the forest. Her destination was not far, but she did not know how much longer she could stay bottled up like this. She rode straight for Kristoff's parents.

When she got there, her courage began to waver. She had come there with the intention of talking this out with Bulda, but as she dismounted and walked toward the center of their home, she had doubts. What if Bulda refused to help her with this? What if she turned Elsa away? What if she did not accept her?

"Calm down," Elsa whispered to herself. "They're the love experts."

The familiar rumbling sound of an approaching troll met her ears and Elsa turned to see Bulda smiling up at her. "That's right, dear. We are the love experts." Some of Kristoff's other family members waved to Elsa, but most of them were caught up in some task or other troll-related duty. Elsa waved nervously at them.

"Hi, Bulda."

"Hello to you, too! Oh, it's so good to have company. Come with me." Bulda took her hand. "Let's go inside and we can catch up with each other, then talk about whatever it is that's bothering you."

Elsa stumbled over her own feet as Bulda dragged her toward the main home of the trolls. On the outside, it looked like a large mud-dome. "Why would you think that something is bothering me?"

Bulda gave her a stern look. "Elsa, you're a terrible liar, and if anyone besides Anna were your sister, you would never have succeeded at keeping a secret your whole life." Bulda opened the front door and led her inside. "We have company!" she called out. The other trolls waved and greeted Elsa.

She waved back and leaned down to Bulda. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you in private."

"Ah, see? I knew it." Bulda let go of her hand and walked over to the main sitting area where a couple adult trolls supervised the kids playing. "Why don't you all go for a walk while Elsa and I have a talk?" she asked.

Reluctantly the other trolls left the mud home. Bulda gestured for Elsa to sit. She managed to awkwardly fit on the small stone bench. With much more ease, Bulda settled next to Elsa and patted her leg.

"Now honey, you just tell Bulda what's on your mind."

Elsa sighed and leaned backwards, resting her head against the wall. "I'm afraid I don't know where to begin."

"Why don't you start with what you're carrying around hidden in your cloak?" Bulda suggested, pointing at the lump by Elsa's side.

Her face went flush, but Elsa managed to pull the book out of her cloak. "I've been talking with Merida, the princess from DunBroch. She gave me this book–"

"A bridge book?" Bulda asked. She ran a hand over the cover, but Elsa refused to give it to her.

She opened the book and checked for a note. There was only a blank page, still. "Um, yes. How did you know?"

Bulda chuckled. "Well, I was wondering why you weren't chasing down the post master every day."

"I've stopped getting replies," Elsa said softly.

The smile shrank from Bulda's face. "Oh, honey. How long?"

Elsa sniffed. Her hands tightened around the cover of the book. _Don't cry_. "Almost two weeks." Her voice cracked. "I... she... we..." Elsa crossed her arms and bent over the book, releasing a sob as the last of her defenses vanished. "Oh god, Bulda. She said she... She said she..." She drew in a shuddering breath in between sobs. "She said she likes me, and I tried to tell her I do, I really tried. But what if she never got it?"

Bulda reached out and patted her arm. "Elsa, I'm sure Merida knows how you feel for her."

Elsa shook her head. The tears crawled down her face freely. "But I was so reluctant... I – I told her I might not want more than friendship, and then she... and then I..." She was beyond forming coherent sentences. "Bulda, I just wish I knew what she wanted from us." The tears flowed freely, and Elsa buried her face in her hands to try to muffle her sobs. Bulda rubbed Elsa's back with slow circular movements.

"Just let it out honey, goodness knows how you've kept it in this long." After a few moments, Elsa was able to regain some manner of composure. Bulda got off the bench and fetched a cloth rag. She returned and handed it to Elsa. "Do you know what you want?" she asked.

Elsa sniffed again and wiped the tears from her face. "I want to see her. I need to know that she's all right."

"And so? Why haven't you left already?"

"I can't just leave. I'm the queen. I have responsibilities." Elsa felt the tears threaten again.

"Honey, you also have a sister who wants nothing more on this Earth than to see you be happy for once." Bulda squeezed Elsa's hand. "I think her and Kristoff can manage while you sort this all out."

"What do I tell Anna?"

"Well, I'm personally a fan of the truth, but if you don't think you can handle that, why don't you just tell her that this is a test run? Her chance to show you she can handle running the kingdom without your help," Bulda suggested.

"You don't think I'm being silly," Elsa said. She traced her fingers over the blank pages of the book.

"When you care about someone like you care about Merida, sometimes you just know things. Sometimes you just can _feel_ that something is wrong. If that's the case, and I think it is, go to her."

Elsa nodded and swallowed against the lump in her throat. She already felt a little bit better. The pressure had eased up, at least. "For something as peculiar as this, you're acting awfully calm, Bulda."

The troll smiled up at her. "Elsa, what you are feeling is not as peculiar as you think."

"For a queen it is."

Bulda shook her head and snatched away the damp cloth. "You are more than just a queen, dear. The sooner you come to terms with this, the sooner you will move on with life. Now, I'm assuming you'll be arranging to charter a boat? I recommend leaving as soon as possible. We only have a couple months left of calm seas."

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome to the end of another chapter! And thank you for the comments. We look forward to hearing what you have to say about this one. The poems from the previous chapters are originals by Sy, in case anyone wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The darkness felt heavy. It weighed down Merida's eyes, keeping them closed. At times she would manage to open them just enough to see blurry shapes, but the weight would always drag them close again. It pressed down on her eyes, on her limbs, and even on her chest. When she wasn't coughing, she breathed in raspy whispers.

But it was the heat that was unbearable. She kicked against the sheets and pulled at her nightshirt, needing to be free of the burning grip that held her. She fought against the weight, against the heat, against the darkness, trying to get back to her book, to Elsa.

In the midst of one of these struggles, Merida felt something cool against her brow. It moved along her cheek and then rested on her hand. She forced her eyes to open, trying to see who had brought her ice. But as her vision focused, she saw no ice. A pale hand covered her own, a thumb brushing slowly across her skin. With effort, Merida looked up to see Elsa, her face shining with tears.

"I'm right here Merida," Elsa whispered. She gently squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Merida wanted to speak, to tell Elsa she would be fine, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she lightly squeezed Elsa's hand. She wanted to stay awake, but sleep pulled her under once again.

The next time she woke, the heat did not seem as severe, and opening her eyes was easier. She stared around the room slowly, her eyes readjusting to the world. Then she saw Elsa curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, asleep. She had to be an illusion. Merida would speak, and Elsa would not respond. She would disappear.

"Elsa." Merida's voice was hoarse. Instead of dissolving like an apparition, the queen's eyes snapped open. She hurried to Merida's side.

"I'm here. Do you need anything?" Elsa asked.

"Water?" Merida whispered. Her throat still hurt. Elsa quickly moved to the table by the wall, pouring water from a pitcher into a wooden cup. She set it on the bedside table, and gently helped prop Merida up so she could drink.

"Drink slowly," Elsa said. Merida nodded and took small sips. The cool water felt good against her throat.

She set aside the cup and stared at Elsa. "I thought you were a dream," she said, her voice a little stronger now.

Elsa looked down at her hands. A crease formed in her brow, and Merida had the urge to smooth it away. "When I stopped getting responses, I..." Elsa's voice cracked and she looked away.

"I'm feeling better," Merida offered.

Elsa glanced back at her. Tears glistened in the pool of her eyes. "I was so worried." she took Merida's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Merida smiled. If she were fully healthy, she did not know how she would handle Elsa being in her room. Even now, she had a hard time believing that Elsa sat there, touching her, and she would be there the next day, and possibly until she made a full recovery, meaning they could get into all sorts of trouble... unless someone walked in on them. "Oh no, my mum–"

Elsa chuckled. "I'm fairly certain that you don't need to worry too much about that."

Merida raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Well, I had already started toward DunBroch when your mother sent for me. I met the courier half way there."

Merida furrowed her brow. "Why did mum send for you?"

Elsa flushed. "It seems you were, um, calling for me."

Merida pulled the sheets up to hide her own blush. "I, ah, hope that was all I said."

Elsa smiled and leaned over the bed, catching Merida's eye in a way that made her forget about hiding under the bed sheets completely. "Why? What else would you have said?" she teased.

"You read my letter." Merida held her gaze.

"Yes. Did you get mine before..." Elsa trailed off.

"No, but considering the circumstances, I'm very hopeful."

They stared at one another until Elsa backed away, sitting at a comfortable distance on the edge of the bed once more. "I don't have much experience with this kind of thing," she admitted. Judging from the way she avoided looking at Merida, she had no experience at all. "I want to try, though. I want to learn."

Her inexperience charmed Merida, but it also reminded her of her own exploration. She had Elsa at a serious disadvantage. "I should tell you that I've had some dalliances in the past. It was never anything serious, mostly just me being curious and rebellious." Merida smiled faintly at the memories. "But I don't want you to think that's all this is."

Elsa squeezed her hand. "I don't." She smiled softly. "I honestly think you care about me, Merida, and I care about you." Her gaze roamed over Merida and her smile faded. Merida realized she probably looked half-starved. "I didn't know how much until..." The tears gathered in her eyes again, and Merida leaned forward, trying to caress Elsa's arm.

"I'm all right, though. See?" She tugged Elsa closer to her. "I'll have my strength back before you know it."

Elsa flung her arms around Merida in a tight hug. "You had better," she whispered. Merida managed to return the hug. She rubbed Elsa's back in an attempt to soothe her. "Who else will show me around DunBroch?"

Merida laughed. "Oh, there's plenty I want to show you," she muttered. She felt Elsa smile against the crook of her neck.

"Tease."

"You smiled, didn't you?" Merida said. Elsa pulled back from the embrace, her expression still shadowed with worry. She reached out and caressed Merida's cheek. Merida sighed and turned into the touch.

"That feels lovely," Merida murmured. A soft knock made Elsa jump and remove her hand. Shortly after, the door opened and Elinor entered the room.

"Thank goodness," she said. Elinor walked to her side. "That's my brave little fighter."

"Mum..." Merida flushed and glanced at Elsa who was chuckling behind her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Elinor asked. She placed a hand on Merida's brow.

"Better." Merida smiled at Elsa. "Much better."

"I think her fever broke at last," Elsa said.

"Largely thanks to you. It's near impossible to find cold water, or ice, this time of year." Elinor patted Elsa's shoulder gently.

"It was nothing," Elsa said.

Elinor shook her head. "So modest. Now that she's feeling better, I want you to go down to the kitchen and _eat._ I'm sure Merida will feel much better after a bath," she said. Elsa turned crimson and Merida felt her own face start to heat.

"Mum!" Merida hissed.

Elsa stood to leave, but hesitated. "You'll send for me if anything happens?" she asked.

Elinor nodded. "Go, consider that an order from the queen." Reluctantly, Elsa left the room and closed the door. Elinor shook her head and sat beside her daughter. "You know she's almost as stubborn as you are?"

"How do you figure that?" Merida asked.

Elinor waved a hand as if to dismiss the comment. "Call it mother's intuition." She studied Merida for a moment. "When she arrived a week early, I can't say that I was terribly surprised." Merida tried to speak, but her mother raised a hand to shush her. "I saw the way you two looked at each other at Arrendelle. When she saw you weren't in the throne room, she looked devastated." Elinor raised a brow at her. "She has hardly left this room since."

Merida's face felt hot again. Why did her mother have to be so observant? "We aren't...that is, um, well it's complicated." She leaned back against her pillows.

Elinor sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you are, or aren't, we can discuss at a later time. Right now, I'm just glad you are recovering." She hugged her daughter tightly.

Merida returned the hug briefly and then drew away. "Thanks mum. I probably should take that bath, though." She picked at strands of her hair that had matted against her head.

"I'll have the maid draw one." Elinor stood. She looked around the room. "I don't suppose you could walk?"

Just the thought of standing made Merida ache all over. "I don't think so," she admitted.

"I'll have them bring a basin here, then. Behave yourself and let them help you." Elinor gave her a stern look.

"I will, mum, I will!" Merida kicked aside her covers and pulled herself up into a full sitting position. "Will you do me a favor? See that Elsa doesn't get trapped in one of Dad's crazy stories or castle-wide bear hunts."

Elinor smiled. "Your father is out hunting deer. I told him you requested meat, fresh meat, and wouldn't touch anything else."

Merida's stomach turned at the thought of food. "Mum! I don't know if I'll be able to eat anything for a–" She paused. "Did you tell him that to keep him busy?"

Elinor shrugged. "It was getting a little messy to have him weeping over your body all day and night."

Merida grinned. "You're brilliant, mum."

Her mother nodded. "Aye. Don't forget it. Now sit here and do what the maids tell you when they arrive." She opened the door to leave but paused. "Merida." She looked at her with watery eyes. "I think Elsa is a wonderful young woman." Without waiting for a reply, she left the room and shut the door with a soft click. Unable to do anything else, Merida stared at the spot where her mother had stood.

* * *

Elsa thought it was interesting that the throne room doubled as the eating area. So much happened in this place. It felt less like a seat of authority and more like a home. Arrendelle's rooms hardly felt as pleasant, though Elsa did appreciate the lack of dead and stuffed animals her castle had.

"There you are, lass." Elsa glanced toward the stairway to see Elinor walking down to join her. "Shall I ask the cook for something special?"

Elsa shrugged. "Whatever they have ready is fine with me."

Elinor nodded at the table. "Well, sit. I'll go tell the chef to throw something together." As the queen walked off to the kitchen, Elsa sat down on the wooden bench. The table was old, but sturdy. It had cut marks and splinters from various weapons used against it. That was another difference between DunBroch and Arrendelle. This castle existed to be lived in. Her home always felt more like a holding cell than anything else. Elsa was always more comfortable outside of the palace.

She heard footsteps and saw Elinor walk out of the kitchen holding a tray with a tea pot and two cups. The older queen joined her at the table and poured Elsa a cup. She gratefully took the cup. Elsa had to marvel at Elinor's posture and poise. Elinor had grace, something Merida either lacked or rejected on purpose. It was amusing to compare the two.

"So, how have you two been communicating?" Elinor asked. She took a sip from her cup. "I assume it is a magical apparatus? I could have sworn I saw Merida and the boys fussing with a pair of books before I left."

Elsa folded her hands in her lap. Even though Elinor did not look at her, she felt as though she were under scrutiny. "Yes, we used the bridge books," she admitted. Elinor nodded for her to continue. "We've been writing each other almost every day."

"I thought so." Elinor set down her tea. "I've never seen Merida so earnest to leave the castle every day. I suspect she's hiding her book somewhere outside." She shook her head. "Silly girl. Was she worried I'd find it? That'd I'd be upset and toss her out of the castle?" The queen had never looked more vulnerable. Her eyes watered again.

"I think she just didn't know what to do," Elsa offered. "And... she might have hidden it because I... I've been nervous about... I mean, I didn't want anyone to find..."

Elinor smiled sadly at her. "Aye. You're a proper lady, not at all like my Merida."

"I don't think I'd go quite that far. Perhaps she is simply a different kind of lady," Elsa suggested. She nervously turned the tea cup in her hands.

Elinor laughed softly. "That's very diplomatic of you, dear." She paused and set down the tea. "What I mean to say is I wish she had been able to talk with me about this."

"To be fair, your Majesty, we aren't terribly certain what _this_ is." Elsa sipped her tea.

"Dear, I think at this point you can call me Elinor." They both smiled.

At that moment the hall doors burst open. A pack of men on horseback herded a live deer into the enormous room. The buck bleated and kicked in every direction. "Hold it, boys!" King Fergus said. "Looks like the bastard's got some fight left!" Elsa jumped up and backed away with Elinor.

"Fergus! What on Earth–"

"My girl wants fresh meat, she's going to get it!" He dismounted and drew his sword, pointing it at the frantic buck. "Come on you, off to the kitchen."

"I didn't mean you should bring back a live animal!" Elinor took a step forward and the deer bolted off to the left.

"He's making a run for it!" Fergus turned to one of his men. "Head it off!" The man spurred his horse and shot after the deer, leading it away from the stairs and toward the kitchen. As the deer approached the doorway, a maid exited the kitchen carrying a tray of food. She took one look at the animal and shrieked, sending the plate flying into the air before clattering on the ground.

Elsa heard Elinor groan. "Sometimes, I miss Arrendelle," she admitted. Elsa nodded and watched the men on horseback attempt to fit through the kitchen entrance without dismounting.

* * *

Merida heard a knock on the door and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Come in," she said. The maids had left her in bed, dressed in a fresh nightgown and with slightly damp hair.

The door opened and Elsa entered, carrying a tray with a soup bowl and a large slice of bread. For a moment, Merida heard the ruckus from downstairs, then Elsa shut the door again and the sound was muted. Elsa smiled at her. "Hello."

Merida smiled back. "I guess my dad's home, then?"

Elsa walked over and carefully set the tray in her lap. "With a live deer, no less."

Merida inhaled the smell of broth and groaned. "You didn't have to bring me this." But she already had picked up the bowl and was set on devouring it.

"Your mother asked me to bring it." Elsa sat down on the bed next to her. "She and the kitchen staff are busy at the moment."

Merida snorted. "I can imagine." Merida blew on the broth and tilted the bowl to drink.

"Slowly, you don't have to eat it all." Elsa cautioned. Merida hesitated, but set the bowl down. She then picked up her spoon and began to slowly eat the broth. Elsa seemed to relax a little.

"You know, I'm feeling a lot better." Merida tore off part of the bread and dipped it in the broth.

"You are getting some color back," Elsa admitted.

"Did _you_ eat?" Merida pointed her spoon at Elsa.

"Yes, your mother made sure of it." Elsa reached out and brushed a strand of Merida's hair back behind her ear. Her hand lingered, barely touching Merida before she pulled away. She acted like Merida was a fragile doll.

"I wish you didn't act so worried. I'm fine." As if to prove her point, Merida bit off a hunk of the bread and swallowed.

"You could have died," Elsa whispered.

Merida set the bowl down and moved closer. "I'm right here." she cupped Elsa's face and brushed her thumb across her cheek. Elsa turned into the touch and placed a kiss on Merida's palm. The contact sent chills racing through Merida's body. Elsa covered Merida's hand with her own.

"You were burning up Merida. We had to fight just to get you to take water. You hardly ever opened your eyes, and I..." The tears finally broke free. Merida's heart twisted in her chest as Elsa sobbed. She put aside the tray and pulled Elsa close, allowing her to cry against her shoulder.

"Now you listen to me. Even when I had gone mad with fever, I didn't give up. I fought because I knew I had to get back to you," Merida murmured. "I haven't even gotten to kiss you yet, and nothing is going to cheat me from that."

Elsa's grip around Merida tightened. "You say the sweetest things sometimes." Her reply was muffled against Merida's shoulder.

Merida laughed. "Only sometimes?"

Elsa pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She shook her head. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Laugh about all this."

"When I'm here with you, I want our time together to be filled with as much happiness as possible." Merida took Elsa's hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I might go back to sleep. The day has worn me out already, and I want to be well enough to show you DunBroch."

Elsa got up and removed the tray. She set it aside on a table. "It's probably better that you rest," she said. She returned to Merida's side and leaned over her. "Sleep well." She placed a kiss on Merida's forehead. The room suddenly felt warm again. "I'm going to find your mother and see if I can help her with the mess your father made."

Merida nodded and suppressed a yawn. "I'd ask you to join me, but the bed's a bit small, I mean you'd have to... never mind." She blushed and Elsa laughed.

"You wouldn't sleep if I stayed here," she said, walking back toward the door. "Now get some rest."

Merida settled under the covers. "Aye, your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N: **It's the end of another chapter, yay! So, when Merida recovers, what should she show Elsa first? The fire falls? Her knickers? :D

Sy: I would like you all to appreciate the fact that I agonized over what illness to give Merida based on time period, mortality rate, and symptoms. APPRECIATE ME. There were also youtube serches for deer noises. I did research for you people! The illness I decided on btw was pneumonia, a mild/moderate case.

Rejected Chapter Ideas: a sensual sponge bath, currier, courtier, curry, cookies, carebears, syphilis, yellow fever, small pox, a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elsa asked.

Merida tossed her a glare. "I may not be strong enough to go riding, or shoot, but I think I can manage this." She tried to change her position, but Elsa pushed her back down.

"I don't want you to overexert yourself. You're still recovering." She tucked a strand of Merida's hair behind her ear.

Merida pulled the hand away and kissed her knuckle. "Stop treating me like I'm breakable. Besides, you're doing most of the work."

Elsa glanced down between them. "Is that all right? I mean, is this comfortable for you?"

"I'm fine Elsa, I promise, perhaps a wee bit cold, but I don't mind." She shivered, despite her assurance.

"We should stop, or at least get you a blanket."

"Would you quit your fussing! We've hardly had a moment alone, what with my mother, father and brothers all wanting to visit me. Now that we have some time together, you're afraid I'm going to faint. Remember, I only do that when I _don't _like someone."

Elsa sighed and gave in. It wasn't as if she could say no to Merida. "All right, but you should lift your dress a little higher, its getting in the way."

Merida reached down and bunched up the fabric. "Like this? Is that better?"

"Good, now it won't get caught in the wheels." Elsa pushed forward, making sure her contraption functioned properly. She had seen actual wheelchairs in use back in Arrendelle. Her ice made for a crude replica, but it would have to do until the carpenter fashioned her a real one.

Merida groaned and slumped further down in the chair. "I can't believe you're wheeling me around in this thing."

"It's a compromise. You were tired of being cooped up, but I don't want you running around the castle just yet." Elsa said.

Merida laughed. "Alright, I'm in no position to argue, but can I make a tiny request?"

"That depends on the request."

"Can I walk a little? I really need to move around."

Elsa studied Merida for several seconds. The princess brought her hands together and batted her eyelashes in a way that made Elsa laugh. "You can, but only for a few minutes, and it will be somewhere without stairs for you to fall down."

"Ach! I know the perfect place!" Merida cried. She smiled up at Elsa. "Can you take me there, now?"

"Show me the rest of the castle, first. Walking around can be your reward for good behavior."

Merida raised a brow. "My only reward?" she asked. Her suggestive tone sent a shiver through Elsa.

"We'll see."

Scene Break

The place Merida had in mind turned out to be the castle gardens. Elsa smiled when she wheeled Merida in. It reminded her of their night ice-skating together months ago. These gardens were different from the ones in Arrendelle. They possessed a wild beauty that reminded her of Merida. The foliage sprawled, but not to the point of encumbering other plants.

Merida stood up on shaking legs. Elsa stepped around the chair and offered her arm. Moss choked the ground, making every step feel muffled. Elsa had not seen so much life in one small space. Her gaze roamed over the trees and blooming flowers. "This is incredible," she said.

"Sometimes even I like some peace and quiet." Merida leaned against Elsa, letting her head rest on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Do you come here often?" Elsa asked.

"I used to come here more often when I was little," Merida said. She sighed and leaned a little further into Elsa. "I'd love to take off my shoes and just feel the moss on my bare feet."

Elsa eyed the plants dubiously. "You would run around barefoot? On purpose?"

Merida laughed. "Aye, and I was going to ask you to try it, but I didn't realize you were frightened of a wee plant," she teased.

"I am not afraid. I just…" She stared down at her leather boots. "Even as a child I never went barefoot. When Anna and I used to play together I always took the time to grab my slippers while she would bolt off down the hallway." Her smile faded slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Merida took Elsa's hand and squeezed it.

"I just envy her sometimes. She's able to be so free. She loves Kristoff so deeply, even after she had been hurt. But I have trouble letting you in, even though you've done nothing but show me kindness, and patience."

"It's not like you've been unkind." Merida sat on a stone bench in the middle of the garden and patted the spot next to her. Elsa sat beside her and sighed.

"My whole life has been an exercise in control. Now that I'm able to do what I'd like, I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you start by taking off your shoes?" Merida suggested. Elsa bit her lip.

"You promise me it will feel nice?"

"I promise." Merida kicked off her own slippers and began scrunching her toes in the moss. Reluctantly Elsa untied her boots. She set them aside, and then one by one pulled off her stockings, folded them neatly and placed them on the bench beside her shoes. Gingerly, the queen placed first one foot, then the other on the mossy ground. "It's almost like a sponge," Elsa said.

"See? It's not terrible."

"But won't your feet get dirty from walking around on this?" Elsa asked. She found herself resisting the temptation to pull her shoes back on.

"Feet will wash, or have you forgotten? Maybe it's been too long since you've seen them?" Merida nudged her shoulder. Elsa nudged her back. They both laughed.

Elsa stood up and walked around the garden. "My father would have loved to see this." She traced the pads of her fingers over the rough bark of a tall tree.

"You haven't said much about your parents." Merida watched her. Elsa could see her feet tapping under the hem of her dress.

"There is not much," she admitted. Merida looked up at her with a patient stare. She had told Merida about her parent's death, but they had not talked much about her childhood.

"Tell me about them."

"My dad liked gardens." Elsa walked to a row of flowers and carefully plucked one. "He never really had the time to tend them, but he liked to take walks through the palace gardens. He would usually invite me to come with him, especially if I was having trouble with…" She looked down at her hands.

Slowly, Merida stood up and walked over to her. She took one of Elsa's hands. "He sounds like an excellent father."

Elsa smiled sadly and let their fingers interlock. "He had his flaws, but everything he and my mother did was for me. At first I so frightened of what I might accidentally do, I trusted in their decision to hide me away. But looking back now, sometimes I wonder if things could have been different if they had just…" Elsa shook her head to clear the thought.

"I'm sure they meant well," Merida said.

"I know they did, but it's just always been easier to pull away and no one else does that. In fact, they constantly push me to be so outgoing and involved." Elsa shook her head. "Do you know how many men Anna has tried to set me up with over the years?"

Merida smiled. "Well, I'm glad you never took her up on the offer."

"But that's the point!" Elsa walked with her aimlessly along a garden path. "If they had just taken a moment to consider an alternative!"

"To what?"

"My life! They never thought that maybe cooping me up in the castle for years might not have been the best plan, that maybe I don't want to have every prince thrown at me, that maybe, just maybe I'm…" She stared at the frost that had begun to creep along the moss. "Different." With an exhale, she dispelled the ice and regained some composure. "They never stopped to consider what I wanted..." She looked at Merida. "Or what I want."

"My mum and I had a similar problem." Merida closed her eyes and shook her head. "She wanted so badly for me to be like her, so calm and poised, a lady. I had gone to a witch to change her, so that she would stop forcing me to do what she wanted. I mean, I was basically doing the same thing, but I was so angry at the time. And we've reached a kind of agreement, but it took a lot of work from both of us."

"It feels like there's so many problems, already. I wonder if I can ever do enough." Elsa wanted to cross her arms but Merida still held her hand. "Sometimes I just feel so…awkward and broken."

"Personally, I find the awkwardness charming." Merida smiled and Elsa felt her face flush. "But broken? I don't know. All of us have problems. I've often been told I'm too stubborn and reckless for my own good. Whether that's better than being reserved like you, or fickle like Anna, who's to say?"

"You don't think I'm broken?" Elsa asked.

"Nah, I do like to tease you, but you know I don't mean anything by it, right?"

Elsa stared at Merida for a long moment. The hand in hers felt so warm, and Merida's soft smile made her heart ache.

"Elsa?" Merida's brow furrowed when she did not reply. Elsa tugged Merida's hand gently, making her take a step forward. Merida's free hand moved to Elsa's waist. Elsa reached up and tucked Merida's hair behind her ear, then closed the last remaining distance between them. Their lips brushed together in a light, tentative kiss, and although she ached for more, Elsa pulled away just enough to speak.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself, I–" Merida cut her off with another kiss, and Elsa wrapped her arms around Merida's neck. Merida moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Elsa responded shyly at first, but her confidence grew when she softly bit Merida's lower lip and the redhead trembled in her arms. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, kissing and holding each other, but eventually Merida pulled away.

"I hate myself for this, but I think I need to sit down," Merida panted.

Alarmed, Elsa helped Merida to the stone bench. "Are you all right?" she asked. Her heart still beat like a hammer in her chest, but now from fear instead of pleasure. _How was it? Is she upset? Am I a bad kisser?_

Merida laughed. "I'm more than all right. Maybe just a little short of breath, but other than that I'm fantastic." She leaned over and kissed Elsa on the cheek. "You're certain you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Yes, and that was…" Elsa searched for words, but found none. "I only wish you were feeling better."

"That makes two of us." Merida sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "I wish I could just spend hours in your arms kissing you."

Elsa flushed and bit her lip. "I think I would like that very much."

Merida tried to stand, and Elsa reached out to support her. "Then we should start heading back. I'm going to need to rest." She slung her arms around Elsa and allowed her to lead them back to the wheelchair. The weight of Merida's body against hers somehow felt different. When they had danced, it had been exciting, but this was new. The flush, normally prominent in her cheeks, filled her whole body, along with burning desire.

"Yes, you will definitely need your strength back."

Scene Break

**A/N**: So! What do you all want to come next? Anything in DunBroch that Elsa and Merida need to do?

I know the chapter is a little short but they _kissed_, and for the record the beginning innuendo part was totally Michelle's idea. Granted I wrote most of the dialogue but she told me to. I swear. We do not take twisted pleasure from trolling our fans. No satisfaction at all. We didn't giggle maniacally, and we certainly didn't high five. ~sy

Rejected Chapter ideas: sex, awkward hand gestures, mud, mud wrestling, groping.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_The hallways of the castle were familiar, but confusing. Doors were not where they should have been, and Merida kept finding herself at dead ends. It was silent as she made her way through, holding her bow in front of her with an arrow nocked while she hunted her prey._

_A scream ripped through the castle. Elsa. She dropped the bow and raced through the twisting corridors, frantically trying to reach the source of the screams. Finally she arrived at Elsa's room, the door locked. Merida threw her weight against the wooden door, shouting for her father, her brothers, anyone to help her. The screams grew fainter and then stopped. The door swung open. Mor –Du stood over Elsa's mangled body. _

"No!" Merdia gasped for air as she woke. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she found it hard to breathe. She stumbled from bed, nearly tripping over her own feet as she fumbled with the latch to her door and pulled it open. She had to see Elsa, had to make sure she was safe.

Merida ran down the hall to the guest room where Elsa slept. She pulled open the door to find Elsa sleeping peacefully, blankets pulled up nearly to her nose. Softly, she closed the door behind her and made her way to Elsa's bedside. Her hand trembled as she reached out to gently caress Elsa's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Merida?" she mumbled. Elsa rubbed her eyes and squinted in the darkness. "Is everything all right? Are you sick again?"

Merida wrung her hands nervously. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Elsa sat up. "What's wrong? You're shaking." She reached out and took a hand, stopping the fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, I just needed–" Merida's voice broke.

"Sweetheart, come here." Elsa pulled Merida into her arms and held her as the tears came. Merida slung her arms around Elsa's shoulders and gripped tightly, burying her face into the crook of Elsa's neck. She sobbed quietly, trying desperately to block out the images from the dream. She forced herself to take deep, calming breaths until she stopped shaking. Elsa rubbed her back slowly, soothing her.

"I had a wretched nightmare," Merida mumbled against her. "You…you were hurt, dead I think."

"I'm fine, I'm right here." Elsa kissed Merida's forehead.

"I just needed to see, to make sure." Merida sighed and pulled away slightly. "I feel foolish." She sat halfway on the bed, looking anywhere but at Elsa.

Elsa cupped her cheek and made her look up. She smiled at Merida. "You know, I would understand if you needed to stay here tonight, to protect me."

"You would, would you?" Merida managed to grin.

Elsa lay down, pulling the covers back for Merida. If she weren't still fighting off sleep, the motion would have almost been seductive. Merida slid between the sheets and scooted over to Elsa. They lay nose to nose, as Elsa's hand found hers. "Is this better?" she asked.

"Much." Merida yawned and snuggled against Elsa, resting her head just above her heartbeat, listening to the steady rhythm. Elsa hummed softly and combed her fingers through Merida's curls.

"Hey," Merida mumbled, half asleep. "Earlier, right before I started bawling, you called me sweetheart."

"Yes," Elsa replied, still playing with her hair.

Merida chuckled softly and pulled Elsa closer to her. "I'm your sweetheart," she slurred giddily.

Elsa kissed her on the forehead once more and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, my firefly."

"G'night… sweetheart."

* * *

Elsa woke up to the very unfamiliar sensation of a warm body pressed against her own. She groaned and blinked, seeing nothing but red for a moment as her eyes focused. The red turned into a mane of hair and she registered the weight of Merida lying halfway on top of her. She looked down and saw Merida still cuddled against her chest.

Some time in the night, they had kicked aside the covers. Merida's nightshirt had bunched up around hips, revealing pale, smooth skin. Her eyes followed the curve of her backside, down to a muscular leg wedged between Elsa's own legs still tangled in her nightgown. Merida's hand rested on her breast with Elsa's hand on top, holding it there.

Elsa blushed deeply as she took in the sight. It was rude to stare, or at least that was what her sensibilities told her. _I'll just untangle us slowly_. She started with Merida's hand, nudging it away from her breast. Merida moaned softly and slid her hand down, accidentally brushing the peak of her breast before gliding down her stomach. Elsa drew in a breath as the muscles in her core tightened. _Okay, not going to touch the hand again_. She bit her lip as she resisted the urge to shift against Merida. Her body burned with the need for something, and she knew that now was not the time to satisfy it.

Despite all her reservations, Elsa let her other hand wander down Merida's back. She stopped at the hem of her nightgown. She wanted very much to touch Merida's pale skin. Carefully, her hand slipped under Merida's nightshirt and traced up Merida's back. Her skin was soft, softer than Elsa thought it would be, and extremely warm. She exhaled and allowed herself to caress Merida. She had wanted to do this earlier, every time that she rubbed Merida's back, actually, but had been too afraid to.

Her fingers traced over a taught patch of skin. The stripe stretched down the left side of Merida's back, a scar. She could imagine Merida receiving it in some battle. Elsa had the urge to kiss the healed skin. Perhaps she would, later. Her hand traveled lower, hesitating at the swell just below Merida's lower back.

"You're not going to stop there, are you?" Merida asked. Her voice was low and slightly hoarse.

Elsa kept her hand still. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

Merida looked up and smirked at her. "Long enough." She shifted up so that Elsa's hand slid lower and finally cupped her backside. Elsa must have blushed even harder, because Merida chuckled as she stared down at her. The redhead's curls spilled over and framed them, shutting out the rest of the world. "Good morning." Merida planted a hand on each side of Elsa and pushed a thigh further between her legs.

"M-morning," Elsa managed to say. She wanted Merida closer, if that were possible, but she feared that closer would involve less clothing. She did not know if she was ready for that.

Merida hesitated a second. "Is this too much?"

Elsa shook her head. Somehow, the thought of Merida being anywhere but there, on top of her, seemed like a bad idea. "No. Just… go slow."

Nodding, Merida leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I think I can do that," she said. The sultry tone of her voice made Elsa's body pulse. She tilted her head and met Merida's lips with her own, capturing them in a soft kiss. She moaned as Merida's lips slid past hers. Their tongues met and caressed slowly as they deepened the kiss. Elsa's hand gripped Merida's backside before dipping lower to the back of her thigh, pulling her close. She released a groan as Merida's thigh pressed up against her center. She rocked down against the taut muscle, breaking their kiss as she tilted her head back. If Elsa had known it would feel so _good_…

She gasped when Merida left a trail of kisses down her jawline and along her neck. She felt teeth lightly nip at her and she arched into Merida, trying to allow her more access. Her hands returned to the softness of Merida's back, both of them wandering up under the nightshirt and clutching tightly. She could feel the play of muscles in Merida's back as she rolled her hips into Elsa. The guttural moans that Merida released only made her ache for more.

"Merida," she whispered. She felt her grab the hem of her nightgown and pull up, allowing her access to Elsa's hip. Elsa shuddered and arched into the touch, feeling the hand move higher. Merida paused when her hand brushed the underside of her breast.

Merida pulled away from her neck. "Is this too fast?"

Elsa raised her knee so that it pressed in between Merida's legs. "Don't stop," she whispered.

Merida moaned and her hand slipped over Elsa's breast, thumb gently stroking her nipple. She bent forward and captured Elsa's lips in a fierce kiss, this one more needy. They moved together, rocking against one another urgently. When they broke apart, Merida groaned and pressed her forehead into the crook of Elsa's neck again. "Elsa, I want to make love to you," she murmured. Merida pulled back again, meeting Elsa's gaze.

Elsa let her hands slide down to Merida's hips. She looked up at the beautiful woman staring back at her. The way Merida looked at her was both empowering and terrifying. She had not imagined someone would look at her with such deep affection and longing. "I want you to," she said.

Merida nodded and shifted back. Elsa whimpered at the loss of contact, but then felt Merida's hand leave her breast and trail down her chest. Merida's eyes never left hers. The intensity and anticipation in that look only made her heart beat faster. She felt her fingers caress her hip. When Merida touched her inner thigh, she closed her eyes and swallowed a moan.

A loud knock on the door caused Merida to freeze. Elsa's eyes widened as she glanced from the doorway to Merida. "Elsa?" The sound of Merida's mother made them both separate and dive under the covers. Merida muttered a series of curses, her face turning redder than Elsa had ever seen.

Elsa cleared her throat and smoothed her nightgown into place. "Um, just a minute!" she called. She stood up and grabbed her robe, pulling it on and tying it into place. She looked back to Merida and mouthed, "What should we do?"

Merida raised her hands and looked around the room, clearly of ideas as well. "Does Merida happen to be in there, with you?" Elinor asked.

Elsa winced as she considered what to say while Merida dove under the bed. When she turned to open the door, Merida hissed, "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and opened it anyway, smiling up at Elinor as diplomatically as possible. "Merida is unable to come to the door right now, but yes, she is here."

Elinor's gaze flicked briefly to Elsa's neck before returning her smile. Elsa pulled the collar of the robe tighter. "That's all I needed to know, actually. When we didn't find her in her room this morning, we were worried. Fergus is searching the woods at the moment, but I think we should all have breakfast as soon as Merida is… decent?"

Elsa blushed deeply as Merida cried out, "Mum!" from under the bed.

Elinor glanced into the room and raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you both soon," she said.

Elsa nodded a goodbye and shut the door, leaning against it on trembling legs. Merida crawled out from under the bed and approached her. "Thanks for all the help," Elsa teased.

Merida pouted at her. "How would you feel if Anna had come knocking?"

Elsa groaned and shook her head. "Fair enough."

"Although I do think you handled it well," said Merida. She leaned in and kissed Elsa lightly on the lips. "Though I think my mum will want to talk with us, just a guess."

Elsa nodded and returned the kiss with another small peck. "One thing at a time."

* * *

Breakfast was an experience, Merida decided. A rather unpleasant one that she preferred to never repeat. Elsa and Elinor spent the whole time talking as if nothing had happened, even though Elsa's hand wandered over her thigh while they sat at the table.

Fergus returned in the middle of their meal and decided to reenact his supposed encounter with a wild boar by fighting his chair. That made Merida laugh, and even Elsa smiled when he skewered the seat cushion with his sword.

After the staff had cleared the rest of their food away, Elinor sighed and looked at both of them. "How would you two like to join me for tea?" she asked. Merida recognized the veiled order for what it was. When Elinor stood from the table, Merida followed with Elsa close behind. Elinor stopped one of the kitchen staff. "Could you bring a tray of tea to my study?" and then dismissed the man before continuing upstairs.

They went to what Merida called the "tapestry room". It had most of her mother's needlework on display. Elinor sat down in a large chair by the fire and gestured to two empty chairs across from her.

Once they were seated, Elinor smiled and leaned back. "Elsa, I do hope you have enjoyed the weather in DunBroch. I know it's not what you're used to, but I like to think it has been exceptionally lovely for late summer."

Elsa nodded. "It's true. DunBroch is very different from Arrendelle, but it has it's own beauty.

Merida remained silent the whole time. She felt as if there were an undercurrent to the conversation she was not quite privy to. When the tea finally arrived, Elinor had the staff set the tray on a table and leave, shutting the door on their way out. Elinor poured each of them a cup before pouring herself one and setting the teapot aside. She lifted her cup and sat back down. "Now there should be no more interruptions."

This was what Merida had been dreading: an infamous talk from her mother. While Merida braced herself for a lecture, Elsa calmly stirred her tea.

"Before you begin, I have something to say, if I may?" Elsa said. Elinor nodded and let Elsa continue. "What happened this morning was not…planned. I admit it could have been handled differently, but I will not apologize for it." Elsa held the queen's gaze. Merida held her breath.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit dear, you handled an awkward situation with poise and maturity. Hopefully you can teach that to my daughter someday." Elinor and Elsa both smiled. Merida furrowed her brow, unsure of what was happening. This was nothing like she thought would happen.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"I did not ask you here to lecture you, or to forbid you from seeing each other. That would be foolish and pointless as you would undoubtedly find a way to see each other anyway." She paused and took a sip of her tea before beginning again. "Honestly, I'm just happy Merida found someone."

And now her mother was talking as if she were not in the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but Elsa shot her a look that said _don't_.

"I brought you here to offer a word of caution. Both of you are prominent figures in your kingdoms, and there are many that would not be as understanding as I. Both of you are adults, and what you two do is none of my business, and I would prefer it to stay that way. But I would ask that you be discrete, at least until you figure out what you are going to do for the long term." Elinor finally looked at her daughter. "Merida, you should speak to your father about this. He shouldn't have to hear it from me." She then turned back to Elsa. "And I recommend having the same talk with your sister."

Both girls sat there quietly, unsure of what to say next.

"Whatever you two do decide on for the future, I will fully support you," Elinor continued. "But for now, it would be best to wait until the lords have married off their sons elsewhere before announcing that you are spoken for, Merida." Elinor smiled at the both of them, though Elsa and Merida blushed. "Oh, your father will be so happy. Just… don't take too long to tell him. The whole country will know before he does, otherwise." Elinor sipped the last of her tea before placing the cup aside. "I think I should leave you two to talk. I'm sure you have a lot to think about." She stood and gave them both one last smile before leaving the room.

Merida glanced at Elsa and then back at the door. "I… did she? What – what just happened?"

Elsa released a deep sigh and slumped back in her chair. She looked exhausted. "I think your mother just gave us her blessing."

"But she never approves of anything I do," Merida said. She watched the door as if her mother would burst back in at any moment.

Elsa smiled and took Merida's hand. "We should talk… about this morning."

Merida immediately looked back at Elsa. Her stomach felt like a pit had opened in it. _Oh no_. "Is… is something wrong?" she asked.

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "No, of course not. Well, your mother interrupted us, but aside from that…" She stood up and pulled Merida out of her chair as well. "I enjoyed what we did, but you need to understand how new this is for me. It's a little overwhelming."

Merida still felt nervous. "Are you saying you need space?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head again. "No, just time and understanding." She pulled Merida closer, wrapping her hands around her waist. "I think things moved a little quickly this morning, not that I regret it," she added when she saw Merida's pained expression. "It just made me realize how much I don't know about… um, well…"

Her sudden nervousness made Merida smile. She cupped Elsa's cheek and brushed a thumb over the soft skin. "We'll take as long as you need," she said. "But, there is one thing I want to clear up."

"What's that?"

"Would you say that we're… courting each other?"

Elsa laughed. It was a soft laugh that warmed Merida's cheeks. "I think we're a little beyond that, firefly," she said.

Merida grinned at the endearment. "But we aren't quite…lovers," she said.

Elsa blushed. "Not quite."

"So, sweethearts then?" Merida asked. "That is, if you want to be…" She suddenly felt vulnerable.

"Are you asking me to be your sweetheart?" Elsa's voice held a hint of teasing.

Merida hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yes."

Elsa closed the remaining distance and softly kissed Merida. "I thought I already was."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this one :D The rating has officially been upped, and there's still more to the story. I'd like to take a moment to talk about a personal project of mine, a fantasy novel with Lesbians titled _Chronicles of Osota: Warrior_. Today, i submitted the manuscript to my editor, so hopefully in about 2 months there should be a book out for y'all to read, if you're so inclined. It does involve a princess who's a badass archer, just saying. I'll keep you guys updated on that.

Also, sleeping with the author grants me beta reading privileges and Osota is definitely awesome. If it wasn't, I would have made her rewrite it ;) ~sy

Rejected Chapter Ideas: stately ankles, shapely thighs, ass, buttock, butt, bum, gluteus maximus, derriere, sex (again :P), and bush babies (we may have stopped to google pictures of bush babies and other cute baby animals)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Angus's thundering hooves were a welcome sound after weeks of being confined to the castle. Merida breathed easier out in the woods, and with Elsa riding with her, the day looked to be a good one. They had briefly discussed the impropriety of not riding sidesaddle before Merida convinced Elsa to sit in front of her. She had argued that it would be easier to keep Elsa from falling when they jumped over fallen trees, or the river, but in reality, Merida simply wanted to have her arms around Elsa. They moved through the forest as fast as Merida dared. She loved the way Elsa cried out whenever they hurdled an obstacle. She was not used to riding horses the way Merida was, that much was apparent. Finally, they reached a clearing and Merida reined Angus in. The tall grass gave way to a cliff side that overlooked the water. A light breeze gusted off the ocean.

"I think this will be a perfect spot for our picnic," Merida said.

"That was exhilarating and terrifying." Elsa sounded slightly breathless. "You seem to have that effect on me." Merida leaned forward and kissed Elsa's neck.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Merida jumped down from her horse and held out her arms for Elsa. She caught her easily and pulled her into a kiss.

"Careful now," Elsa murmured. "You promised me lunch."

"I suddenly find I'm not very hungry," Merida replied, she began kissing along Elsa's cheek. "It amazes me how good it feels when you're in my arms."

"Merida," Elsa groaned. "We skipped breakfast because _somebody_ insisted that I stay in bed and kiss her. We're going to starve to death at this rate." Merida chuckled softly and reluctantly pulled away.

"After lunch?" she asked hopefully.

"Feed me first, then we'll talk." Elsa grinned. Merida retrieved the picnic basket, blanket, and water skin from Angus' saddle. She spread the blanket and they both sat down. Merida pulled smoked meat, cheese and bread from the basket. Elsa ate slowly, enjoying the different meal. Arrendelle's cuisine usually required more… preparation. Merida ate quickly and ravenously.

"Impatient are we?" Elsa asked. Merida took a swig of the water, coughed a little and then nodded.

"I hate how we never have a moment's peace in the castle. I wanted today to be just about us." Merida moved closer to Elsa and took her hand, gently kissing her palm.

"About that." Elsa blushed and set aside her food. "I have some…questions."

"About what, sweetheart?" Merida asked. She leaned into Elsa, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Elsa toyed with Merida's hand, lightly tracing her fingers. "You've said you have more experience than me. I was wondering what that means exactly."

Merida blew out a breath. She had not considered the possibility that Elsa would question her about this. "Are you asking about who I've been with, or what I've done?"

"The second one, I don't think I really want to know the first."

Merida nodded and thought for a moment. It was fair that Elsa wanted to know how Merida had been involved with others, though difficult to explain. "Well, first of all, I've never been with a man. As to what I've done with women, mostly it was just kissing, and some touching, but there was one time it went further…" Merida could feel the heat in her cheeks, but continued regardless. "I'm told it's not much different than what it is with men, the um, equipment is a little different."

"But you don't have a –I mean how did…" Elsa seemed to struggle for words.

"The same way you'd touch yourself when…" Her words faded when Elsa's look of confusion turned to one of shock. "Oh, you've probably not done…that." Merida frowned as she tried to think of the best way to describe it.

"Well, I know other people do that," Elsa said, as if that made her an expert. "I mean, I've never really… found relief, but it can't be much different from when you touch me."

"Well that's part of it, but–" Merida sighed. "I'm awful at describing this."

Elsa raised a brow. "Who else am I going to ask? Your mother?"

Merida's eyes grew wide. "I'd sooner have the ground swallow me whole."

"Well, I'm certainly not asking Anna. Please Merida, I want to understand. When we get to that point, it will help if I know what to expect." Elsa squeezed her hand and gave her a pleading look.

"Just give me a moment," Merida said. She closed her eyes and thought of how best to describe this without completely embarrassing herself. "I assume you know how it erm, normally works? With a man that is? Or on your own?" Elsa nodded, her blush deepening. "With a woman it works the same, except you use your fingers, which you know," she added when Elsa rolled her eyes. "Or, well, your mouth." Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh," was all she said. "And you've…done that?" Elsa asked.

Merida shrugged. "Not really. Mostly it's just… I'm all by myself, you know? When we were apart I'd…take care of things myself."

"And you were thinking about me?"

"Always," Merida admitted, smiling shyly. She looked away when Elsa grinned. "Why are you so smug?"

"I'm just flattered," said Elsa, grabbing her by the chin and making her look back. "It's somewhat sexy."

Merida raised a brow. "You like thinking about that? About me touching myself?"

"Yes, that and – how it would feel to touch you." Merida slid her hand over Elsa's thigh. She heard Elsa's breath hitch.

"So now that you're properly fed…" Merida let the thought trail off. She leaned into Elsa and placed a kiss where her neck met her jawline. "What would you like to do?" Elsa's breathing had grown shallow. Merida placed another kiss further down her neck.

* * *

Instead of replying, Elsa turned and caught Merida's wrists in her hands, pushing her down onto the blanket and straddling her waist. Merida released a surprised gasp when Elsa dipped her head and began kissing along Merida's neck. "I think it's my turn," she murmured.

Merida groaned and tried to lift her hands. Elsa pushed them back into the blanket. "Don't make me freeze them into place," she warned.

"Tease," Merida replied.

"Just give me time to explore." Elsa slowly let go of her hands. When Merida kept them in place, she smiled. Over the past few days, her reservations had disappeared, somewhat. Merida had always been the one to take charge. Now Elsa wanted a chance.

"Just what are you going to do with me?" Merida asked. She looked too confident for Elsa's liking.

She leaned down and ghosted her lips over Merida's neck before finding her earlobe and nipping it lightly. That earned her a soft moan. "Whatever I want," she whispered. She could feel Merida trembling underneath her. It was empowering to know that she was making Merida feel that way, that the moans and soft whimpers were because of her touch.

She kissed Merida's collarbone and ran her hands down her sides, stopping at the gap between her tunic's hem and her skirt. She glanced at Merida, waiting for a sign of approval. "Go ahead," she said.

Elsa slipped her hands under the shirt, moving them slowly over Merida's smooth skin. She pushed the shirt up with her hands, revealing the expanse of flat stomach. Slowly, Elsa let her hands explore, touching every inch of her skin, running her fingers over every small scar and imperfection. Underneath her, Merida did her best not to writhe too much, though she could see the look of pleasure on her face as she tossed her head back and bit her lip.

Finally, Elsa brought a hand up to Merida's breast, slowly cupping the soft flesh. She ran a thumb over the hardened peak, captivated by the way Merida gasped at the contact. "Does this feel good?" she asked.

Merida barely managed to nod.

Elsa's other hand still pushed the shirt up higher. "Do you mind if I…" She nudged the shirt again. "I want to see you."

"I don't mind," said Merida.

With her permission, Elsa pulled the shirt the rest of the way up. Merida leaned forward and helped her slip it off. When she lay back down, Elsa stared at her exposed chest. The sight of Merida made her breath come short. The swell of her breasts rose and fell gently with every inhale.

"Am I still captive or can I make a request?" Merida asked. Elsa forced her eyes upwards to meet Merida's smile.

"Of course."

"You look terribly warm, and I think you might be more comfortable if I helped you out of your clothing." Merida suggested. Elsa looked down at the simple skirt and peasant top she'd chosen for riding.

"I don't want to hurt you. Having the clothes as a barrier helps to keep my powers under control." Elsa said softly.

"Are you afraid?" Merida asked, moving closer.

"A little." Elsa admitted.

"Sweetheart, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Merida gently squeezed her hand.

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not a lack of wanting." She took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of how much I do want this, and afraid I won't know what I'm doing."

"Well that part is easy." Merida took Elsa's hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that?"

"It's your heartbeat."

"Aye, and you feel how fast it's beating? That's because of you. When you hear me moan, or whimper, or call out your name, it's because I _like_ what you are doing. If you are ever doing something I don't like, I promise I'll tell you, and I would expect you to do the same. I only asked about the clothes… because I want to feel you against me, but if you aren't ready for that, I understand."

"Can we try for a little bit?" Elsa asked. Merida nodded and moved her hands to the hem of Elsa's shirt.

"Ready?" Merida asked. Elsa nodded and allowed her shirt to be lifted over her head. Merida stared for a long moment, and Elsa felt her cheeks warm.

"You're so beautiful." Merida whispered. Elsa had heard the compliment before, but never spoken with such sincerity and passion. Merida lay back against the blanket and motioned for Elsa to join her. Elsa lowered herself next to Merida and pulled her into an embrace.

The warmth of Merida's body pressed flush against hers heated Elsa to her core. When Merida's lips found hers again, she moaned and pushed Merida back, rolling on top of her once more. Her hands sought Merida's breasts again. She liked the way Merida gasped every time she brushed over the tip of a taut nipple. Merida's own hands wandered over Elsa's back, fingers lightly scratching every time Elsa made her moan.

They broke their needy kiss so that Elsa could paint kisses down Merida's neck. Her hands left Merida's breasts to wander over her stomach. She could feel every time Merida shuddered, every sharp intake of breath.

"Elsa, you're incredible," she groaned.

The words only encouraged her further. Elsa tried to push a thigh between Merida's legs, but their skirts restricted her access. She reached down to tug on Merida's skirt before she realized what she was doing. She leaned up for another kiss as she sought out the ties to undo the fabric, but Merida broke the kiss and stilled her hand. Elsa stared down at her, suddenly short of breath. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you realize you're trying to take off my skirt?" Merida asked. Her face was flushed and her voice cracked. "I mean, not that I mind it, but… I just want to know you're all right with this."

Elsa blinked and glanced down at her hands. She had gotten halfway through untying the skirt's knot without realizing it. Her only thought had been that she needed Merida. Now that they had paused, Elsa's confidence wavered. _What if I'm bad at it? What if this is all she wants from me? What if she doesn't orgasm? _But the thoughts were silenced by the look on Merida's face. All Elsa could see was adoration, and perhaps something deeper.

She finished untying the knot. "I'm all right." Carefully, she pulled the skirt over Merida's hips, taking her undergarments with. She wanted to see all of Merida, wanted to feel all of her. Merida helped kick aside the clothes and then lay there, allowing Elsa to stare at her without reservation. The sight of Merida laying there, giving herself so freely and openly to Elsa made her heart thud a little harder. "You're beautiful," she said. Merida's long, shapely legs met her curved hips that gave into a tapered, hourglass frame. Like her heart-shaped face, Merida's body held a certain softness to it that so many people seemed to lack. Elsa's own body pulsed with need at the sight of her, a need that she could no longer ignore. Reaching down, she undid her own skirt and pushed it aside, allowing Merida to stare back.

Even though she blushed, there was no denying the look of absolute desire in Merida's eyes. Elsa looked down at herself, taking in her slim, angular frame with a glance. When she looked up again, Merida said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Elsa pushed the skirt out of the way and crawled over Merida. She held the redhead's gaze for a long time, searching through the tender emotions she found there. After a moment, she finally lowered her body down against Merida's and kissed her lover softly. She had no words to express what Merida was to her, no words to express her beauty, both physical and emotional. She would show her, though. She could do that at the very least.

Merida reached up and cupped her cheek. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Elsa leaned in for another kiss. "I was trying to find words," she mumbled against Merida's lips. They kissed again. "I might never find them."

Merida stroked a hand down her back. "We have a long time for you to try, at least."

Carefully, Elsa slid a knee between Merida's legs and straddled a thigh. The direct contact of Merida's leg against her core made her shudder. Elsa took a moment to compose herself. "You'll have to tell me what to do," she said.

Merida shook her head. "You know what you want me to do to you, right?"

Shyly, Elsa managed a small nod.

"Tell me."

Elsa shuddered as Merida ran her hands down her back. "I want you to touch me," Elsa said.

"Show me. Touch me like you want me to touch you," Merida said softly. "I want to know what you've been thinking about."

Slowly, Elsa trailed a hand down Merida's side, over her hip and down to a thigh. Merida twitched when her fingers ghosted over her core. The heat that Merida's body gave off nearly overwhelmed her. "Is this all right?" she asked.

Merida nodded. "I promise I'll let you know the moment it's not." She brought a hand to Elsa's cheek. For a moment, Elsa thought she would say more, but Merida leaned up and kissed her again. She pulled them both back down into the blanket. Merida sucked at her lower lip, causing Elsa to moan. Her hand moved up to cup between Merida's legs, and the redhead shifted against her, barely pressing into her hand.

Elsa pulled away from the kiss so that she could watch Merida's face. Gently, she pushed against her center. Wetness coated her fingers, and she carefully stroked her brushing a thumb downward. Merida released a soft moan, and so Elsa repeated the action. She moved her fingers higher, pressing into Merida's swollen clitoris. When Merida cried out and arched her back, she repeated the action. She rubbed in slow circles, enjoying the way Merida's muscles tensed when she added pressure.

"Elsa, I want-I need…" Merida's words were cut off with a moan.

Elsa leaned down and pressed her forehead to Merida's. "Are you close sweetheart?" she whispered. Merida whimpered and arched into Elsa's slow strokes. "Tell me what you need."

"Harder… faster, please." The plea was urgent. Merida's hands dug into the blanket. Elsa pressed her fingers down harder against the swollen bud, captivated by Merida's expression. Her breath caught when Merida finally came, calling Elsa's name in between gasping breaths. Merida lay still, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly she opened her eyes, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

"C'mere." Merida tugged on Elsa's arm and pulled her into her arms, nuzzling against her neck. "That was incredible." Merida murmured. "How are you doing? Still all right?"

"I –yes, that is, I'm fine with what happened, I just…" Elsa struggled to find words. Merida pulled away enough to meet Elsa's gaze.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Will you…I want you to-" Elsa flushed deeply. Merida chuckled softly.

"You're so cute. You're lying naked on top of me but you're still so embarrassed." Merida kissed her on the cheek. "You want me to touch you, right?"

"Yes," Elsa breathed. "I want you to touch me."

"There's something that I want to do, if it's all right with you," Merida said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. They shifted so that they lay next to each other, arms still entangled.

"When we were talking earlier, I mentioned…um, about using my mouth." Merida blushed. "And I want to do that, but not if you don't want me to do that, I mean…"

"I like it when you kiss me," Elsa said. Her body went flush as she imagined Merida kissing her all over. "And I'll admit to wondering what it would feel like if you…did that to me."

Merida kissed her cheek softly. "Are you sure?"

Elsa smiled. "I'm sure, firefly."

"Lay down." Merida moved aside and Elsa settled on the blanket. Merida kissed her on the lips before lightly trailing kisses down her body. Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Merida moving over her. Each small kiss seemed to make her heart beat a little faster, knowing that Merida was moving closer and closer to where she ached the most. Elsa spread her legs a little wider so that Merida could settle between them. For a moment Merida paused, resting her cheek against Elsa's thigh.

"Let me know at any time if you want me to stop," Merida said. Elsa opened her eyes and nodded. Merida held her gaze before tilting her head forward and lowering her mouth to Elsa.

The first kiss caused Elsa to jump, so Merida moved her hands to her hips and pressed down gently. She felt Merida's tongue part her outer lips and her hands shot to Merida's hair, clutching at the fiery red strands tightly as Merida's tongue pressed against her throbbing clitoris. Elsa cried out and rocked her hips forward. She had never felt such tight, coiling pleasure before. Merida's tongue worked slowly, causing pleasure to spike in Elsa before receding back to a low burn.

Her fingers clutched tighter at Merida. She needed her closer, needed her to do something more. Elsa hovered on a precipice. A pressure had built inside her and she needed to find release. Merida finally gave in and sucked Elsa into her mouth, lashing her tongue over her clitoris.

Elsa's grip tightened and then slacked as a wave of pleasure broke through her body. Her core tightened and released in deep pulses. She closed her eyes and cried out Merida's name again and against until the pleasure ebbed. She lay there, limp and exhausted as she drew in deep breaths. Slowly, Merida pulled away from her and untangled her hair from Elsa's hands. When she lay down next to Elsa, she grinned broadly. Elsa glanced over at her and managed a contented smile. She rolled over and settled halfway on top of Merida, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

"Thank you. That was wonderful," she said.

"Truly?" Merida asked. Elsa felt her hand stroking her back.

Elsa nodded and yawned. "It felt amazing. I just… didn't imagine it would wear me out this much."

Merida chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Aye, lovemaking tends to do that. Let's head back to the castle, though. I'd rather not fall asleep naked in a field."

Slowly, the two managed to find their clothes and slip them on again. Elsa felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, and she could not stop smiling, especially when she looked over at Merida. As she managed to tie her skirt into place, Merida returned with Angus, who they had left to graze some ways away. Elsa walked up to her and kissed her. "We'll need to do that again, sometime," she murmured.

Merida's face colored and she cleared her throat. "W-we will," she said. Elsa laughed. She enjoyed how easily Merida could switch between being confident and outgoing to shy and soft-spoken.

They rode back to the castle quietly. Elsa insisted that Merida sit in the front so that she could loop her arms around her and rest her head on Merida's back. They took such a steady, slow pace that Elsa almost fell asleep in the saddle. When they arrived, Merida helped her down and they walked back into the castle arm-in-arm. Merida's mother waited for them in the main hall, however. She caught sight of them and called out, "Elsa, dear, a letter arrived for you while you were out today." The queen held up the thickly folded parchment. "It's from your sister."

Elsa dropped Merida's arm and walked over to Elinor. "What could Anna want?" she asked. Elinor shrugged her shoulders and handed over the letter. Elsa broke the seal and read through the first few lines. The giddiness she had felt vanished and she shook her head.

"What is it?" asked Merida.

Elsa folded up the letter again. "Anna needs me back in Arrendelle."

* * *

**A/N** We are soooo sorry it took this long! Honestly we didn't do this to make you wait, we just wanted it to be done well (tastefully) and Michelle's got a thesis and finals she is working on so we don't have as much time as normal. Also my room mates might have sucked me into playing Magic: The Gathering again….*sigh* there are never enough hours in the day. Hopefully we'll be able to have more time soon and update more regularly, but I can't make promises. Also, do any of you know better words for "clitoris" we were trying really hard to keep from cliché terms like "bud" or "flower," and "clit" didn't seem to fit the time period. Suggestions for future scenes? ~Sy

Rejected chapter ideas: shoe me! Shanking hands, corsets, daft punk, penetration, medieval dildos (which are creepy looking btw), candles, wax, rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Watching Elsa ride away from DunBroch was painful enough, but the days of separation made Merida crazy. Though they still communicated daily with the bridge books, Merida missed being able to sneak into Elsa's room at night and fall asleep in her arms.

Her bed was too large and too small at the same time. At night she would reach at empty air, trying to find the body that until recently had been curled beside her. The castle staff began whispering that the fever had boiled her brain. Their once exuberant princess now shuffled around the castle, looking dazed and lost. Even her archery suffered. Though she would visit the range regularly, often her shots would miss, or Elinor would find her staring at the bow in her hands as if she didn't know what the object was.

It was during one of Merida's lessons that Elinor finally spoke, "You know, certain monarchs will visit each other from time to time. Their duties dictate that the stay can never be too long." Elinor spoke casually as she pulled her needle through her tapestry. "However, occasionally a ruler will send a prince or princess abroad, to study foreign ruling practices."

Merida glanced up from her abysmal tapestry. "Do they now?"

"If I thought my daughter would benefit from the tutelage of, say, the queen of Arrendelle, it would not be difficult for me to convince the other tribes of your reason for leaving." Elinor raised her brow. Merida held her breath for a moment.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you want me to do first?" Merida asked.

"The only thing I ask is that you talk to your father."

"About going to Arrendelle?"

"You know what about," Elinor said. Merida bit her lip. She still hadn't spoken with her father about the nature of her and Elsa's relationship.

Suddenly, the task seemed like a miniscule hurdle if it meant seeing Elsa again so soon. "I'll do it tomorrow, I promise."

Elinor smiled. "Well then, I shall see about making travel arrangements for you."

Merida stood, sending her tapestry, needle, and ball of thread scattering across the floor. She hugged her mother tightly. "You're the best, mum," she said.

Elinor returned the hug and patted her on the back. "Don't thank me yet, girl. You still need to talk to your father."

Scene break

"Keep your guard up lass!" Fergus laughed as he advanced across the room. He swung down for a strike, but Merida parried and stepped to the side.

"Dad I wanted to talk to you," Merida grunted as she blocked his following attack.

"You're talking to me now. Mind your footing," he said.

"This isn't want I meant." Merida stepped back and felt her heel hit the bookcase.

"I got you now girl!" He lunged, Merida dodged and the sword lodged deep into the oak of the bookshelf. He tried to tug it out, but only succeeded in knocking the books loose. They clattered to the floor and Merida groaned. Her mother would make her pick it up later.

She set her sword aside. "Dad, just stop for a moment."

Fergus left his sword where it was stuck and turned to his daughter. "What's the matter?" He righted one of the wooden chairs and sat. Merida closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I've met someone," she began. "Someone I care about a great deal."

Fergus' eyes lit up. He slapped his knee and laughed. "Well, that's fantastic! Who's the lucky lad?"

Merida ran a hand through her hair. "It's not… that simple." She struggled to find the right words to explain the situation. She did not know if there were any correct words to explain it to her father.

Fergus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What, is he not from the clans? Someone you met in Arrendelle?"

Merida sighed. _I'm going to have to be blunt._ "It's Elsa," she said.

Fergus' brow furrowed. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "Well, I know you two are close, and it's good that you have a friend your own age but –"

"No Dad, we're not friends. We're more than that." When Fergus still seemed confused she continued. "We're lovers."

"You can't be lovers, you're both…I mean she doesn't have…" He scratched his head. "Merida, I don't understand." Well, that was better than upset.

Merida pulled a chair up beside her father and sat. "You've known for a while now that I didn't fancy any of the boys from the clans." Fergus nodded, but let her continue. "It wasn't until recently that I realized that it wasn't just that I didn't like _them_, I don't like men. I am attracted to women."

"Women…not just Elsa?" he asked.

Merida looked down at her hands. "Aye." For a long moment both Merida and Fergus sat in silence. Merida alternated between staring at her hands and the floor. Finally Fergus took put a hand on Merida's shoulder.

"Do you love her?" he asked. Merida finally met her father's gaze.

"Aye, I think I do. Though, she doesn't know it yet."

Fergus smiled. "Well, you could do worse, at least she's not a Dingwald."

Scene break

Elsa carefully set the table for tea. Merida's letter detailing the conversation with her father had given her the courage to face Anna. She also needed to confess what was going on between them before Merida arrived and Anna walked in on them.

However, her sister was late. As the minutes ticked by, Elsa found her anxiety growing. She tried adjusting the cookies and cups in various ways, but eventually settled on re-reading letters in the bridge book. Finally, Anna burst through the door.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Sven got into the kitchen and–" Elsa held up her hand to stop what was undoubtedly a long and complicated story.

"Please sit?" Elsa tried to relax. She didn't want to worry Anna, but her voice sounded tight.

Anna eyed the tea, but did not move to join her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that, I just need to talk to you about something," Elsa said. "Something personal." Anna opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Instead, she slowly sat down opposite Elsa and folded her hands in her lap. Anna's manners always improved when potential trouble lingered. Briefly, Elsa wondered what Anna could have done to be in trouble, but her sister nodded for her to continue. "The day of your wedding, you asked me for…advice. I avoided the topic because, well, I didn't have any advice to give." Anna nodded and picked up a cup of tea. She sipped from it. "Recently, circumstances have changed, and I wanted to tell you myself before you heard it elsewhere."

"You've met someone!" Anna interrupted. She nearly dropped the teacup, sloshing the hot water everywhere. "Elsa that's so wonderful!"

"It is wonderful." Elsa blushed slightly. "But it's also a little… unconventional and I don't know how you're going to react."

"Unconventional?" Anna raised a brow. "Why?"

Elsa took a breath to steady her nerves. "Because I'm seeing Merida."

Anna blinked. "The princess from DunBroch?"

"Yes."

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Anna picked up a cookie and took a bite.

Elsa watched her sister casually sip from her tea. She had suspected Anna might not care, but the lack of a reaction surprised her. "I imagine it does. I should have told you before I left, but I was afraid." Elsa stared at her forgotten tea. "I didn't quite understand what was happening at the time, but now, there's no denying the connection we have."

"You two slept together, didn't you?" Anna pointed the half eaten cookie at Elsa accusingly.

Elsa blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, but yes, we are lovers."

"I knew it! When you two were dancing, I just knew!"

"We didn't – We've only just…why am I talking with you about this?" Elsa rubbed her forehead.

"Because it was probably amazing and who else are you going to tell?" Anna smirked.

"It was amazing," Elsa admitted.

"But?"

"But I had to leave shortly after," Elsa said.

"Wait, I thought you went there so you two could…erm…" Anna made a vague gesture with a hand and the cookie.

"No, I had stopped getting replies to my letters and was worried. When I arrived, she was very ill. It took days for her to be well enough to walk, let alone anything else."

"So you've been so sad because you miss her. The staff was starting to think you had a terminal illness and the reason you went to DunBroch was to find a magic cure."

Elsa laughed. "Oh, I found a cure. I just wasn't able to bring it with me." _Not yet at least._

"Maybe we can figure something out, I mean I didn't do _too_ badly running the kingdom and all. I'm sure between all of us we can find some kind of solution." Anna tilted her head thoughtfully. She would have almost looked contemplative if she had not shoved the half-eaten cookie in her mouth. "Maybe we can invade them and capture her or something," she mumbled around the food.

Elsa shook her head. "This is why I worry about leaving you in charge."

"It just has to look realistic, we could fake the whole thing."

"I am not faking a war, Anna."

"Fine, not a war." She crossed her arms. "What about a kidnapping?"

Elsa sighed. "Clearly, you need more diplomacy lessons."

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, come on! I was kidding!"

"If you must know, she's going to be here soon to study bureaucratic infrastructure." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

Anna smiled knowingly. "You mean _your_ infrastructure?"

Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but Anna's smug grin made her sigh. "…that too."

Scene Break

Elsa closed the bridge book after she finished her reply to Merida. Even though it would be days until Merida arrived, Elsa was already beginning to feel the excitement grow. Elinor had decided that Merida could feasibly stay for the entire winter. Between Merida's "studies" and the fact that winter travel was nearly impossible, it wasn't difficult to convince the other clans, and Arrendelle's staff, that the stay was legitimate.

Part of her wanted to stay up and wait for a reply from Merida, but she would probably not respond until the morning. Reluctantly, Elsa crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. She was not tired. In fact, her body seemed to thrum with energy. She was excited that Merida would be in Arrendelle soon. Every time she closed her eyes, she could picture the beautiful woman… and imagine the things they had done together in DunBroch.

Even after being apart from Merida for so long, she could still almost feel her touch. Remembering how they touched, the soft whispers they shared, and the way Merida looked at her with such adoration only made Elsa's insomnia worse. Just thinking about their first kiss made her breath hitch, and thinking about the first time they made love made her ache. She shifted uncomfortably under the sheets, tossing from one side to the other. She punched her pillow with a frustrated sigh and sat up. Merida's words rang in her mind, "_When we were apart I'd…take care of things myself."_

Elsa glanced at her door, making certain she had remembered to turn the lock. Once she was satisfied that no one would accidentally burst into her room, she lay back down. Elsa closed her eyes and adjusted the pillows so that she could recline comfortably against them. She remembered the way Merida's hands felt as she pulled her close, the way she could feel her breath against her neck, the way her lips felt as they moved over her body. Elsa let her hand slowly move downward. She pulled her nightgown up until it rested above her hips. She lightly traced her hand down one thigh, then the other, wishing it were Merida's hands instead.

For a moment, Elsa considered stopping, but then her body pulsed and the aching need returned. The pressure was too much. She needed to do something about it, and so she ran a hand the rest of the way up her thigh and pressed two fingers in between the already wet folds of her core. She groaned and pressed her fingers forward, pulling up to the hardened ridge above her entrance. She pressed down and bit her lip, stifling a moan as the pleasure spiked in her body.

"Oh Merida," she whispered. In her mind, she was lying on the field again and Merida was touching her in ways she could only imagine. As much as she pressed against her clit though, the tension never mounted enough to push her over the edge. She whimpered and arched into her own touch, but it was never quite enough, and her body pulsed with such need that she could hardly stop anymore.

Elsa let two of her fingers slip further down and curl inside her entrance. She gasped as her inner muscles clutched down. She pulled back and then eased one finger inside, curling forward like she had done the first time. Elsa cried out and bucked her hips forward. "Merida," she moaned softly.

She thrust forward again, deeper, this time imagining Merida's hand between her legs. She could feel Merida pressed against her, could remember her lips and how she kissed down her neck. She kept thrusting, slowly. Eventually, she added a second finger. The stretch hurt for a moment, but pleasure soon overwhelmed her again. She rocked forward against her hand, whispering Merida's name over and over. She was close, so close to that edge.

The memory of Merida's mouth pressed to her flashed through her mind. Elsa remembered looking down and watching Merida pleasure her, both hands gripping at Elsa's hips tightly. A muscle in her abdomen twitched. She thrust inside one more time, feeling her inner walls fluttering around her fingers as her release overcame her. Her mouth opened as if to scream, but her throat seemed incapable of making the sound. Instead the room was filled with her short gasps of breath and parts of Merida's name.

Finally, Elsa's hand stopped moving and she collapsed into the mattress. She tried to catch her breath and slow her heart. Slowly, she removed her hand from between her legs and pulled the covers away. Her fingers glistened with wetness, and for a moment Elsa could not believe what she had just done.

Elsa stood on shaking legs and walked over to a water basin in the room, as she washed her hands, the emptiness of her room seemed overwhelming. Despite the relief, she wanted to be held. She wanted Merida's arms wrapped around her as they fell asleep together. Elsa dried her hands with a towel and shuffled back to bed. As she pulled the covers over her cooling body, she could only think of Merida sailing to Arrendelle, and hoped that she would arrive quickly.

Scene Break

**A/N: **In case you needed an instructional chapter on masturbation, readers, we have graciously provided it. Sorry for the delay. Life gets hectic sometimes. Do you all know of some non-sexual activities Merida and Elsa should do while in Arrendelle? We're almost concerned this story might get too smutty (not that you all would ever care :P).

Rejected Chapter Ideas: cutting off Fergus' leg, Anna having a spit take, "her royal highness' dildo," the letters between Elsa and Merida, castle renovations, and Anna walking in because she heard "noises."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next day, in her letter, Elsa confessed to Merida that she had touched herself. At first it had been a shy admission, but as she had continued she found herself becoming more descriptive. It was somewhat intoxicating knowing that Merida would be reading it when she woke.

When Elsa finished, she closed the book and stood up from her desk. She knew she could not sit at her desk all day waiting for a response. Their correspondence had been somewhat sporadic as Merida traveled. _She'll be here soon. _The thought warmed her and she barely repressed the urge to giggle. But then she remembered that she hardly knew what to do with Merida when she arrived, and her stomach knotted in fear. Elsa had no experience in relationships. She did not know what people did when they were courting.

"It can't just be…" _Sex_. She blushed as she failed to speak the word. For a brief moment, she considered asking Anna what her and Kristoff did together, but that would probably cause more problems than she wanted to deal with. She began pacing as she considered her options. Sadly, Elsa knew no one else to ask, and she did not want to trouble Bulda… again.

"There has to be research on this sort of thing," she muttered. As she said the words, an idea came to her. _The library_. It would have research, at least, Elsa told herself it would. Elsa hurried out and down the hall. She would only be gone long enough to grab a book or two to skim through, and then she would get to work planning for Merida's arrival.

When she reached the library, it took her longer than expected to find the correct section. Her mother had kept very neat, meticulous records of everything in the library ever since Elsa's accident with Anna. She had often said that books were links to another life. In their case, it had been a new life for Anna.

But Elsa was looking for books specifically about relationships. The only ones existed in a section her mother had labeled "romance" and was tucked in a corner of the large room, high up on the wall. Elsa had to fetch a ladder to reach where the section began. When she could finally read the titles, she hardly knew what to select. They all seemed to be vague references, like _Rendezvous at the Garden_, _Where the Sailor Made Port_, and_ The Lusty Argentinian Maid. _Finally, Elsa settled on a plain-looking book titled _Agatha._ She carefully pried it from the shelf and retreated down the ladder. Once on the ground, she flipped open the book and read the first page… and then the second one.

She sank into a nearby chair and kept reading. The main character was oddly charming, an older woman who had watched her love sail away to pursue wealth in a distant land. The passages were filled with longing as Agatha waited for her lover to return to her. Very few of the chapters actually dwelled on Agatha waiting, but flashed back to when the young lovers had met. It recounted their whole story, how they had met, how the man had courted her with patience and honor. Elsa remained unmoving while there was more of the book to read. She wanted to see the lovers reunited.

* * *

Anna had promised Elsa that she would assume more duties to help Elsa prepare for Merida's arrival. She wanted her sister to have time to plan activities, and she wanted Elsa to be able to enjoy her time with Merida free of distractions, and that meant getting used to handling the kingdom.

Unfortunately, that meant receiving the dignitaries from the coastal region that day, and she had forgotten their names along with everything they were supposed to discuss. _I'll just run and ask Elsa_, she decided that morning. When she reached Elsa's room, she knocked. "Elsa? You in there?" She knocked again and pressed her ear to the door. Still nothing. "I'm coming in. I need your help really quick."

When she entered the room, she found it empty. "Elsa?" she asked, glancing around before looking down the hall. Her sister must have left for something. Anna bit her lip. She really needed to know the names of those people, and she needed to remember what Elsa had asked her to do. "She has to have notes in here," she whispered, stepping into the room and pulling the door to. Anna spotted a book on the table, Elsa's journal, and smiled. She had to have kept her notes in there. Anna saw her writing in it all the time.

Anna flipped open the journal, but did not see her sister's familiar handwriting. Instead, a messy scrawl appeared on the page.

_Elsa, _

_I can't begin to tell you how frustrating it is to receive a letter like that and not be able to do anything about it. The sailors on this boat have threatened to throw me overboard more than once because I keep pacing around the deck like a caged animal. _

_They refuse to let me practice my archery on the ship so I've resorted to needlework. Elsa, I'm doing needlework; that alone should tell you how desperate I am to pass the hours. I'll show it to you when I get there, even though it is awful craftsmanship. Night is the most difficult, there's no privacy below decks. Often I'll sit in the crow's nest with the watchmen and stare at the stars. Sometimes I see the birds flying overhead and envy them. I wish I could fly to you somehow. I miss you terribly._

_~Your Firefly_

Anna did not know what to think of the letter. She tried not to read every sentence, but failed. She felt bad for accidentally invading her sister's privacy, but she needed those notes. "I just won't read any more letters I find," she promised herself. She flipped the pages back, but only found another letter, this one written by Elsa. Before she could stop, Anna began reading. She wanted to know what her sister could have written to frustrate Merida so much. "It would be awful if they were fighting…"

_Dearest Merida,_

_I had trouble falling asleep last night, and I blame you. The memory of your touch made me long for you to be here. I could think of nothing but when we were in the field together, and that only made sleep harder to achieve._

_I'm almost embarrassed to admit it, but I touched myself thinking about you. Oh, Merida, I-_

Anna stopped reading. Her face had flushed, and she slammed the book shut. "No notes in there!" she said. In fact, Anna was sure she did not need the notes anyways. She could fake her way through the meeting, or insist on treating them to lunch, or a tour of the castle, or a reindeer ride. Yes, a reindeer ride, that sounded just fine.

* * *

Elsa wiped tears from her eyes as she closed the book. Agatha's lover had been lost at sea and the woman died alone. Thoughts of Merida's ship capsizing made her throat feel too tight. Memories of her parent's death came unbidden, and Elsa clutched her knees to her chest. _Maybe she's responded by now. _Elsa replaced the book on the library shelf and made her way back to her room. As she walked down the hallway, a commotion out in the castle courtyard made her stop.

The dignitaries from the coastal region were pointing to the sky. Elsa looked up and sighed. It was snowing. _Of course it is. You were reading a sad book._ Sven was trying to catch the snowflakes on his tongue while one of the diplomats on his back was trying to hold on to the prancing reindeer. They were going to fall off. Both Anna And Kristoff tried to get him to stop, but Sven just pranced even more, as if it were part of the game.

With a sigh, Elsa made her way downstairs and out to the courtyard. She had calmed enough that the snow had slowed, but stray flakes still gusted with the wind. As she stepped outside, Anna caught her eye and ran over to her. She threw her arms around Elsa in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're okay!" she said. Anna pulled back to study Elsa, blocking her view of the diplomats, both of whom had been bucked to the ground. Sven had pranced off elsewhere and Kristoff now helped them to their feet. "Elsa? Are you all right?"

Elsa shook her head and took a deep breath. The last of the snow stopped. "I'm sorry. I just got a little emotional while reading something. That's all."

Anna hugged her again. "Oh, Elsa. I wouldn't worry about Merida. I don't think she's that upset with you at all." Elsa froze in Anna's arms. Her sister must have sensed the change, because she slowly let go and took a step back. A blush crawled up her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, though she could guess at this point.

"Oh, you know, the letter…" Anna wrung her hands together and Elsa fixed her with a cold stare. "The one from," Anna spared a glance at the dignitaries. " – from your Firefly."

"You read the bridge book?" Elsa hissed. She could have yelled, but that would look bad in front of the diplomats.

"I didn't mean to!" Anna's face was even redder.

"Explain to me how you went into my room, went to my desk, opened my book, and read it _accidentally,"_ Elsa said.

"I was looking for your notes on the dignitaries because you weren't in the room and I didn't know where to find you and you always kept such good notes, but what you had written in there _definitely_ wasn't notes so I stopped and I–"

"Anna! How much did you read?"

"Just the one letter from Merida and part of the one before that. When I realized–" Elsa held up her hand and Anna stopped midsentence, though her blush was still a deep red.

Elsa felt her own face grow hot. "Just… forget what you read and take Lord and Lady Karstad inside. They need to renegotiate the delivery schedule with our port master, who should be waiting to receive them, like I told you yesterday."

"Oh!" Anna looked relieved, probably because Elsa was giving her an excuse to run away for the moment. She watched Anna round up the diplomats to bring them inside.

They paused on their way past Elsa to bow and say, "Your Majesty." Elsa returned the favor with a small curtsey and let them continue. She managed to stay put and pretend to enjoy the late summer afternoon for a moment, and then sprinted to her room so she could read the letter Merida had sent back.

* * *

_The salty spray of the sea overwhelmed Elsa. She blinked and stared out at the roiling ocean. The boat she stood on rocked with the swells, rising and falling from deadly heights. She clutched the mast as waves crashed over the side. "Merida!" she screamed. Lightning flashed and she saw the redhead clinging to the deck railing. Elsa let go of the mast and ran toward her, but the ship pitched upward and she fell face first into the deck._

_She looked up as another flash of lightning lit up the boat. Merida barely clung to the boat. A wave could knock her over. "No!" She tried to push herself up, but her hands froze to the water-soaked boards. Hail pelted the ship and stung her back. Waves crashed over the side and shattered as they froze. She tried to get to Merida._

"_Elsa!" The shout was faint. She watched Merida lose her grip on the railing. The sky flashed again, and in the flicker of the storm, Merida disappeared. _

"No!" Elsa's breath hitched and she woke with a start. She blinked rapidly as the room came into focus. Her heart pounded in her chest. Elsa knew it had only been a nightmare, but she still sat up and looked out the window, just to make sure no storm threatened the sky. The moon shone clearly through the panes, and Elsa sighed in relief. She left her bed and went to her desk, opening the bridge book and gently tracing her fingers over the Merida's messy handwriting. _Merida_. The tightness in her chest eased somewhat. _Only a few more days, then she'll be here. _She picked up the book and took it to the bed. In the moonlight she was just able to make out the words of her lover.

She had read the letter earlier that day, but skimming through the words helped calm her even more. Merida had a way of soothing her fears, even if she wasn't physically present. Her lips curled into a small smile. She could not bring herself to dwell on the terror of her nightmare, of the way her powers had gone out of control, or on the agonizing hours to come as she waited for Merida's arrival. In that moment, with the book open in front of her, she felt herself filled with the warmth of happiness.

Sometimes, Elsa still feared hurting Merida, but she trusted herself more and more every day. Merida's strength and courage were tempered by her gentle heart, and Elsa loved her for it.

_I love her, _she realized.

Her gaze paused on one part from the most recent letter: _I don't know if I can put to words how you make me feel_. This sentence made Elsa flush. She wanted to know that Merida loved her, too, but she feared that their relationship was too new for her to feel so strongly. But if Merida had taught her anything, it was to not repress what she felt. Holding back would most likely do more harm than good and she would never hurt Merida. She couldn't. But writing her love to Merida didn't seem good enough.

"When she's here, I'll tell her. I'll look her in the eye…and tell her." But despite her determination, Elsa still could not say the word aloud.

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter! We're getting close to the end of the semester, so hopefully Michelle will be done with the evil, evil thesis soon. She defends later this month, wish her luck! Personally, every time she says "I'm defending" I think of her up there with like, a shield or something fighting off goblins, or professors. Thanks for all the comments about what to have them do. It helped us generate a lot of good ideas in the future. Keep an eye out in the A/N section for your name. If you suggested it, and we use it, I'll be sure you get a shout out! Btw, did you get the Skyrim reference? No? Go re-read it. NOW! And remember, there's plenty of time my sweet, plenty of time… ~Sy

Rejected Chapter Ideas: God, Sven attacking dignitaries, Elsa interrupted while reading, Merida's POV, and various ridiculous romance titles.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Merida could see the shore. She was close enough to see the dockworkers preparing the pier for their arrival. Though she was grateful that this time she did not have to take a carriage, waiting for the boat to dock was nearly an equivalent torture. She practically hung over the edge of the ship's prow.

_It would be so easy, _Merida thought. _I could vault this railing and swim to the dock. Once ashore it's only a quick sprint to the castle. I don't think the archers would try to hit me, even if I burst through the castle doors. Though I don't think Elsa would take kindly to me ravishing her on her throne...at least not during the middle of the day._

The last thought distracted Merida as they pulled alongside the pier. It was not until the boat lurched to a halt that she blinked and realized she could disembark. She forced herself to walk down the gangplank and smile at the waiting escort.

"Your Highness," greeted one of the men. "Queen Elsa has demanded to receive you in the throne room."

"Oh, I'll bet she does," Merida muttered.

"Pardon me?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing. Please lead on." Merida tried not to cringe as they set a slow, leisurely pace back to the castle. She wondered if they would look at her oddly if she asked them to jog, or even just walk faster. Judging by the neatness of their uniforms, they probably would.

The walk across the bridge and to the castle courtyard proved extremely challenging for Merida. Both of the guards had to stop and chat with the other men stationed at the main gate. She wanted to scream at them. _Patience_. She forced her hands to unclench. _Just a little longer_.

Merida was almost surprised to not see Elsa waiting in the courtyard. Neither was she at the castle entrance, but they had discussed this in a letter. Elsa could not be seen showing bias. When she finally reached the throne room, she hesitated outside the door a moment. She hoped she looked presentable, even after being on a ship for weeks.

Merida took a deep breath and stepped into the room when they announced her. It was just how she remembered, except less crowded. Elsa rose from the throne, trying to keep a neutral expression, but Merida could see tears threatening.

"Princess Merida." Her voice rang through the room. It made Merida smile to see the overwhelming look of relief on Elsa's face. "Welcome back to Arrendelle."

Merida curtseyed as would be expected of her. "Your Majesty, I was so honored when my mother said you agreed to tutor me." She glanced up from her bow and caught sight of a faint blush tingeing Elsa's cheeks.

"I hope I turn out to be a good teacher," she replied. Merida waited as Elsa seemed to hesitate over her next words. "I've never had anyone study under me before."

It was Merida's turn to blush, and not from embarrassment. The room felt so hot and she could hardly focus. Thoughts of Elsa pinning her down ran through her head. "I'm a fast learner, and I'm happy to have this opportunity to...study under you," she repeated, enjoying the way Elsa flushed even more. Anna, who stood nearby Elsa, seemed to be holding in laughter.

Elsa smiled. "It won't be easy. There are many long and arduous lessons ahead of you."

The seductive tone of Elsa's voice did not slow her down for even a moment. "I look forward to the challenge." Merida could swear that Anna rolled her eyes at this point. "I promise I'll study _hard_ and won't give up until I've proven my skill over and over." That got rid of the over-confident grin.

"You might have some long days ahead of you, then," Elsa replied.

"Probably longer nights," Merida shot back. "I won't stop until you're satisfied... with my lessons, your Highness." The look she gave Elsa was innocent enough, and though the guards suspected nothing, Anna looked ready to choke on laughter, and Elsa's face had turned crimson.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Yes, well... I'm certain you'd like the opportunity to freshen up after your journey. My sister, Anna, can show you to your quarters if you wish. After, I'd like to go over our lesson plan in my study, if you feel up to it that is." Elsa seemed to regain some of her composure.

Merida smiled. "Of course, your Majesty. I'll come presently."

Elsa's eyes seemed to darken. "See that you do."

* * *

For a while both Anna and Merida walked silently down the hallways. Occasionally Anna would glance in Merida's direction, snicker, then turn forward again. After the third or fourth time she had done so, Merida finally spoke.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" Merida asked.

Anna raised a brow. "Please, that little 'conversation' that happened in the throne room? I don't even know why we're bothering to give you your own quarters, I think both of us know where you'll be tonight." Anna smirked.

"And it doesn't bother you, that...we, you know," Merida said.

Anna stopped walking and gave Merida a curious look. "Why on earth would I mind?"

Merida chuckled and shook her head. "There isn't a good reason you should, but the fact that you don't makes both of us very happy."

"You're welcome?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"Now, if you'd be so kind to show me to my room? I think I have a long 'lesson' ahead of me." Merida smiled.

"Sure thing..._firefly."_

* * *

After she had changed and quickly bathed, Merida hurried to Elsa's study. She pushed the door open and was about to speak, but Elsa cut her off.

"Princess, I'm glad you're feeling well enough for a lesson." Elsa quickly glanced to the side. Merida followed her gaze. One of the serving women fussed with a teacart that seemed to be stuck on the corner of one of the rugs. Merida swallowed an anguished scream and managed to reply.

"After the conversation we had in DunBroch, I'm eager to learn more." Merida wanted to yell at the woman, or to shoot her, but instead she had to stand still and play nice.

"Believe me, I feel the same way. I've missed talking with you," Elsa said. Unable to stand it any longer, Merida moved to the serving woman.

"Here, let me help you with that." Between the two of them, they managed to untangle the tassels of the rug from the wheel of the cart. The serving woman bowed and took her leave. Merida had never loved the sound of a door shutting than she did that moment.

For a moment, both of them stood staring at each other. Then, Elsa took a step forward.

"You're here," she whispered. She reached out and Merida took her hand, pulling her close. Their lips met at last in a heated, bruising kiss. Elsa moaned and pushed Merida backwards. Merida stumbled until her back hit the door. Elsa took a moment to turn the lock and freeze it in place.

Merida raised a brow. "Not wanting any interruptions?"

"You were the one who said you'd 'come presently.' If you'd rather risk being interrupted..." Elsa trailed off as her hand moved over Merida's body.

Merida shuddered. "You make a good point," she said. Elsa's hand gripped her hip and she groaned. "Your letter made me crazy." Merida kissed down Elsa's neck. "I want to touch you like that. Please Elsa, I know there's things we should discuss but–" Elsa kissed her again, this time her hands found their way to the ties on Merida's dress.

When they broke apart, she said, "We'll talk later," and managed to tug open the back of her dress. Merida felt a thigh press in between her legs and Elsa's hands hiked her dress up, pulling the skirts aside to bring Merida closer. "Right now, I need you." Elsa's lips found hers again, and Merida lost any protest she might have had when she felt cool fingers trailing over her bare thigh. She moaned into Elsa's mouth and deepened their kiss. She rocked down against the thigh pressing between her legs.

They parted and Merida looked up at Elsa. She could feel Elsa's hand at the top of her thigh. She cupped Elsa's cheek, brushing a thumb over the flushed skin. "Take me, then," she whispered.

The blissful pressure against her core disappeared for a moment as Elsa removed her thigh. She gripped Merida's undergarments and pulled down, removing the last barrier of clothes. Then, she let her hand snake back up along Merida's thigh while her other hand wandered down Merida's side, running her delicate fingers over the curves in a way that made her shiver. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined this since I left," said Elsa. She brushed her fingers over Merida's center, causing her to gasp. She paused, her fingers barely making contact. "I... I'm sorry if I've been too forward." She glanced down as the flush spread further across her face.

"Ya' don't have to apologize for this," Merida said. Their lips met tenderly at first, but then Merida bit Elsa's lower lip and tugged. Elsa's free hand wrapped under her thigh and pulled up, hooking her leg around her waist and spreading her legs wider. Elsa pressed two fingers into her, barely hesitating before she slid inside.

Merida tossed her head back and wrapped her leg tighter around Elsa's middle, rocking down against the hand pressing into her. Elsa curled her two fingers forward before slowly drawing them out. Her lips found Merida's neck and she pushed back inside, rocking Merida's hips back with the thrust. "Oh Merida," she murmured against her neck.

"Elsa," she gasped. Her inner walls clutched tightly at Elsa's fingers. Every slow, purposeful thrust made her grasp a little tighter at Elsa's shoulders. Her body rocked against the door in a steady rhythm that accompanied the pulsing need in her core.

Elsa thrust again, deeper, and Merida cried out. "Yes!" She held onto Elsa desperately. She needed this, needed it more than she had realized. She was going to find release at any moment. Elsa must have sensed her urgency, because she lost her steady tempo and thrust faster, pushing her entire weight into Merida with each motion.

"Merida, come for me," she whispered, the need just as pronounced in her strained voice.

In the midst of Elsa's frantic thrusts, she lost control. Her body pulsed and the tension coiled in her abdomen released in waves. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her nails dug into Elsa's shoulders. She could hardly speak, and for a moment all she knew was pleasure.

When the pounding pulse in her body eased, Merida realized she was still pinned to the door, one leg wrapped tightly around Elsa. She could feel Elsa's face pressed into the crook of her neck. Slowly, she lowered her leg and allowed her grip on Elsa's shoulders to relax. "That was incredible," she said.

Elsa pulled her hand away from Merida's core and placed a kiss on her neck. "I... I did not plan it to go that way."

Merida smiled and took hold of Elsa's chin, tilting her face up for a kiss. "I liked it anyways," she said.

Elsa blushed. "I'm glad." She nuzzled Merida's cheek tenderly. "I've thought about doing this a lot, actually. It startled me, a bit. In all the books I've read it's been so tender and–"

"Oh, you've been reading books, have you?" Merida asked. She let her fingers tangle in Elsa's hair. "Naughty books?"

"Maybe a little," Elsa admitted.

Merida leaned in so that her lips ghosted over Elsa's ear. "But you found them lacking? You wanted something more..."

"Passionate," Elsa supplied.

"Good." Merida pushed off the door and tumbled to the floor with Elsa. They shared a heated kiss while Merida's hands ran along Elsa's arms, eventually pinning her wrists above her head. "I want to touch all of you," she said, breaking away for only a moment. Elsa nodded and their lips met again. Merida's hands wandered back down to Elsa's shoulders and over her breasts, carefully kneading the flesh through Elsa's gown.

"I want you to," Elsa whispered against her lips. Merida kissed along her neck and over her collarbone, allowing her hands to move down and grip Elsa's hips. Her fingers bunched up the cloth and pulled upward.

"You want me to take you right here?" Merida asked, gathering up more of Elsa's skirts and pulling them higher. "Right on the floor of your study?"

"A field and a door were somehow more dignified?"

Merida grinned and sucked a small patch of skin into her mouth, running her tongue over the smooth surface. She loved the way Elsa groaned and rolled her hips up, seeking relief that Merida was not ready to give. She released the skin and kissed the fast fading red mark. Elsa's hands found the front of her dress and tugged upward, forcing Merida's mouth to meet hers again. Elsa's hands pushed the loose sleeves of Merida's gown down from her shoulders. Her fingers raked over the exposed flesh, causing Merida to moan.

They broke their kiss so that Merida could shrug the top of her dress of further. "Please," Elsa whispered. "I need you." Her hands stilled as she cupped Merida's heated body. The pained look in Elsa's eyes made Merida press a hand in between her thigh, parting her legs and pulling her undergarments down. Elsa kicked the fabric away and pulled Merida in for another kiss as she eased two fingers inside Elsa. The tight, clinging heat surrounded her fingers in a way that made her moan. She had wanted to do this with Elsa for so long. Now that she finally had her chance, she could hardly slow down to appreciate it. She knew only one need, and that was to make Elsa come.

"Oh Merida," she gasped, rocking her hips forward as Merida curled her fingers inside her. "Don't stop."

Merida hooked her other hand under the crook of Elsa's left knee the same way Elsa had taken hold of her thigh. She raised the leg up, making sure Elsa's ankle rested on her shoulder. She immediately got a better angle and thrust deeper. Elsa cried out and rolled her head back. Merida watched the way her fingers dug at the rug and thrust again. She loved the way Elsa moaned with each thrust. Every time, her name left those perfect lips between broken sighs and gasps. It made her ache for more.

"Elsa." She thrust harder, wanting her lover to know the pleasure she had just received. _I love you. _"Elsa, I-"

Elsa cried out, chanting Merida's name over and over. Merida continued thrusting, wanting to make Elsa's pleasure last for as long as possible. Finally Elsa reached down to still Merida's hand.

"Please, let me catch my breath," she panted.

Merida nodded and collapsed on the floor next to Elsa. She chuckled as she glanced down at the rumpled mess Elsa's gown had become. "You know, you're probably going to have rug burn on your backside."

Elsa laughed with her and rolled on her side. She smiled at Merida and caressed her cheek. "Worth it."

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go. They're together again. Happy? And they're gonna go on dates and stuff, and do activities. It'll be great.

Rejected chapter ideas: finger tank (we thought it was a typo, but is oddly enough a thing according to urban dictionary) ice cream, whip cream, hand cuffs, ice cuffs, whips, leather, and saying "I love you"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning, Elsa woke slowly. A smile crept across her lips as she felt the light, even breathing of Merida against her cheek. Elsa lifted her hand to brush Merida's hair out of her face, and bit back a groan. Her arm felt like a lead weight. The tired muscles protested even the smallest movements.

Elsa sighed. "It's all your fault you know," she whispered affectionately. She tried shifting to a sitting position but everything from her shoulders to her backside seemed to be sore.

"You didn't complain yesterday," Merida muttered. She shifted and pulled Elsa closer before nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Elsa kissed her on the forehead. "It was lovely, but I'm too sore to continue, at least for now."

"Oh, damn. I guess you'll be needing bed rest, lots of it." Merida smiled into her neck and Elsa felt a hand wander down her stomach and toward her center.

"No. No, don't start that." She grabbed Merida's hand and pulled up, placing it safely on her shoulder. "If we don't leave the room, people will talk."

"Aye. What do you think they'd say?"

"That I'm the luckiest queen in all of Arrendelle," Elsa replied.

"You're the only queen in Arrendelle."

_Not if we married_. The thought flitted through her mind and Elsa's eyes widened. She needed to push that elsewhere if she expected to handle her emotions for Merida responsibly. They were nowhere near being ready to talk about marriage, let alone think about it. "I am," she replied. With a sigh, Elsa managed to roll on her side so that she looked at Merida directly. "But we really can't stay. I promised Anna we would do something with her and Kristoff."

"Is it a double date?" Merida asked.

"No, I don't think so." She leaned forward and kissed Merida softly. "Besides, we haven't gotten to go on a proper first date ourselves. How can we go on a double date?"

Scene Break

Anna squealed at the sight of Elsa and Merida walking down the hall. "We're going on a double date!" Kristoff stood at her side clutching a large picnic basket and blanket. He waved and gave them an apologetic smile.

"It's not a double date!" Elsa said firmly. "We're just all having lunch together."

"Right," Anna said, pointing at her with a knowing wink. "Just a nice lunch with 'friends'." She supplied air quotes with her fingers.

Elsa groaned and rubbed her forehead. It was going to be a long date. "Just take us to your reindeer."

Kristoff nodded and nudged Anna. "I left Sven outside. He's pretty excited to get off the palace grounds, though. I think he's scared he'll run into those diplomats again."

Both Anna and Kristoff chuckled. Merida asked, "What happened?"

Anna looped her arm through Merida's and pulled her away from Elsa as they set off down the hall. "Well, Elsa made it snow on accident and Kristoff and I were giving these visiting dignitaries a reindeer ride on Sven..."

Elsa let Anna continue on. She gave Merida an apologetic smile when the redhead glanced back at her. They both took the lead quickly, leaving her to walk with Kristoff as they made their way to the stables. "She seems happy," Elsa said, nodding toward her sister.

Kristoff nodded. "She's been very excited about spending time with the two of you."

"I guessed she might be." They laughed softly as they overheard Anna chatter on.

"And... you should know she's been happy for you." Kristoff paused and glanced over at Elsa. "We've both been happy for you. Honestly, Anna used to wail on about how afraid she was that you'd die old and alone."

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with living a solitary life, but I am glad to have Merida," she agreed. They exited the castle and Elsa blinked against the harsh sun. It was a cool autumn afternoon, though the frostbite of winter had yet to return. It was one of the last chances to enjoy an outdoor picnic before winter set in.

They took Sven and their supplies out of the town and along the mountainside. There was a sheltered cove close by where they could eat in private and enjoy the scenery. As they walked along the shore, Merida approached Elsa and took her hand. "Your sister is quite talkative," she said. Anna and Kristoff were up ahead, attempting to help Sven pull the small cart with their supplies through the sand.

"I'm sorry about that." Elsa grinned. "How about I promise to make it up to you?"

Merida laughed. "Someone told me you were too sore."

Elsa blushed and cleared her throat. "Maybe just a little."

Merida shook her head and the two of them continued in silence for a moment. "Elsa," she said. Her voice was soft, and she stared off into the distance when she spoke.

"What is it, firefly?"

"What Anna said was true?"

Elsa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as the wind gusted. "About what?"

"About the incident with Sven."

"Yes. I was glad I came along when I did, you should have seen–"

"About the snow?"

Elsa let go of Merida and stopped walking. She looked at her hands. "Yes."

"What happened?" Merida finally turned and looked at Elsa, her eyes filled with worry.

"I had just finished reading a story of a woman who lost her lover at sea." Merida took both of her hands and urged her on with a nod. "I started thinking about you, your ship, and... what would happen if–"

Merida kissed her knuckles softly. "Oh, sweetheart." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Elsa, I know people think I'm reckless, and I do get into trouble now and again. I'm sure you've seen proof of that."

"Your scars?"

"Aye, some of them were from fights. Some of them were accidents. But what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't go seeking danger, and when it does find me, I'll fight like crazy to get right back here, to your side."

Elsa felt tears start to well up. "You say the sweetest things sometimes."

"So you've said before." Merida squeezed Elsa's hand.

She opened her mouth to say something. Since Merida's return to Arrendelle, Elsa had attempted to find time to confess the depth of her feelings, but had not found a moment that seemed appropriate. Not even after hours of lovemaking last night had she felt ready. She wanted the moment to be special. She wanted to give Merida a romantic evening like the lovers in those books had shared. Somehow, saying _I love you_ on an outing with her sister did not seem to do Merida justice.

"What's on your mind?" Merida finally asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's catch up with Anna and Kristoff."

They set off down the beach and found Anna and Kristoff setting up their meal. They had spread the blanket over the sands and currently worked on dumping the contents of the basket out. Elsa and Merida joined them and helped set up. For the most part, lunch remained uneventful. Anna refrained from asking outlandish questions, thankfully, and the four of them maintained a steady conversation. Overall, Elsa was pleased with the afternoon outing.

As Merida finished the last of her food, however, Elsa caught her staring up along the cliffs that surrounded the fjord. Elsa nudged her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Merida nodded at the cliffs. "Do people ever climb those?"

Elsa followed her gaze to a particularly jagged peak. "I don't think so, not typically, anyways," she said.

"You think I could climb it?"

"Sure!" Anna yelled.

Elsa spoke up at the same time, "Are you crazy?"

Merida raised an eyebrow at her. "And just why would I be crazy?" she asked.

Elsa gestured at the mountain, unable to say something for several moments. "You just said you don't go actively seeking danger, and you're considering climbing an unstable cliff side?"

Merida waved a hand dismissively. "Climbing is not dangerous." When Elsa still glared at her she said, "I mean – oh don't give me that look. I wouldn't go all the way up if I thought it was too risky. That's why I asked if anyone climbs it. If others have done it, it should be fine."

"We could probably get up there with some rope," Kristoff said. "Just don't ask Anna for help."

Anna slapped him on the arm. "I made it really far up that mountain!"

"Yeah. Five feet. I'm really proud of you, honey." Both him and Merida laughed. Anna pouted for a moment, but finally joined in with them.

Elsa groaned and shook her head. Merida touched her on the arm. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I just tend to worry." Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "I might be more inclined to watch you climb a mountain if you let me make a ten-foot pile of snow at the bottom. I don't want to have to be responsible for catching you."

Merida smiled and leaned over, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "You're cute when you worry."

Anna sighed and Elsa glanced over at her. Her sister rested against Kristoff's shoulder, watching them with a smile. "You two are adorable," she said, snuggling closer to Kristoff. "I'll admit, I never thought you'd allow anyone to display affection for you like that."

Elsa frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"You were the one that was so against touching – touching anyone actually – and then you freaked out when I got engaged."

"On the same day you met the man, who turned out to be insane. And don't I recall Kristoff's family mentioning that they tried to marry you two the same day you met?"

"But we didn't do it." Anna stuck her tongue out in defiance.

Elsa rolled her eyes and purposefully looped an arm around Merida's. "I know it may seem new to you, but Merida and I spent months talking with one another before we established a relationship. We wrote letters almost every day."

A look of horror crossed over Anna's eyes. "Oh my," she muttered.

Elsa blushed a bright red and Kristoff and Merida glanced between the two of them. "Did you let her read them?" Merida asked, her own face turning crimson.

"Well not on purpose!" Elsa said.

"What am I missing?" asked Kristoff.

Anna shook her head and patted him on the arm. "It's better that you not know," she said, hugging his side. Kristoff rolled his eyes and leaned into Anna, returning her embrace. Anna glanced up at him. "Actually, weren't you and Merida going to climb a mountain?"

Merida's face lit up and Elsa groaned. "Anna, they had almost forgotten about it." It was not that Elsa had a problem with Merida scaling a mountain... well, all right. She did have a small problem with that. But the real problem lay in the fact that she did not want to be parted from Merida on their second day together after being apart for so many weeks.

"If you don't want me to climb, what do you propose we do instead?" Merida asked. It troubled Elsa how transparently upset she was behaving. She was a queen, not some petulant child, but Merida had offered to stay with her. She tilted her head to the side and thought of what they might do together. She wanted some privacy with Merida, possibly somewhere a bit more solemn where they could discuss their relationship more seriously. They needed to go somewhere without Anna.

"Instead of climbing a mountain, how about a small hill?" Elsa asked.

Merida took Elsa's hand. "A hill? Why?"

"I want to take you to meet my parents."

For a moment Merdia frowned with confusion. When the realization crossed her face, she squeezed Elsa's hand. "I'd love to meet them."

Scene Break

A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. Sy and I suffered from some writer's block, and I've been a little busy hunting for jobs, finishing grad school, and other projects. I defend my thesis this week, so wish me luck! :D

Rejected chapter ideas: Kristoff clutching a lark, actual mountain climbing, sex, a game of 'I've Never', saying 'I love you'


End file.
